Bravery: The 57th Hunger Games
by kindnessandbravery
Summary: "Bravery is at the core of everyone, but only some choose to unleash it."
1. Introduction

**Hello! So I know I had another SYOT and I did delete that but I had reasons. People abandoned the story and I couldn't write a story that no one was reading. But trust me, I'm going to finish this SYOT! I promise. Anyway, here's the introductory for my story!**

* * *

The 57th Hunger Games.

* * *

It had been genius. It had been a Games that no one would every forget.

The 56th Hunger Games had been the best Games since the Quarter Quell when Haymitch Abernathy emerged as Victor.

It was an arena designed as a twisted version of the Capitol. No Games had an arena like this until the 56th Games. It was remarkable, rememberable.

The Careers that year had been brutal and very well-trained, which led to gore and violence that added to the Games. In particular, Yesla Hendas of District 2 had killed the District 8 boy by plunging a knife so hard through his eye that his skull had been smashed to bits.

But the winner emerged from District 5 of all places, leaving the Capitol and most districts shocked. Reeva Wyatisk had been the complete underdog but her manipulative skills were in a league of their own. Her allies killed her other allies, leaving Reeva to escape with most of the supplies, particularly a dart gun. She had shot Yesla and her district partner through the artery in their necks, the two of the dropping dead within seconds. It was brilliant.

Reeva excelled in the spotlight of the Capitol and she was soon as sweetheart of everyone, all of them wanting to spend just one more hour in her presence. She was sold by President Snow, who was particularly fond of her, to men that made her skin crawl. But Reeva didn't care, it kept her family alive and she was alive, that's all that mattered.

She might have won but she would never again be free.

* * *

This year had to top it. Last year's Gamemakers had returned to make it better than before. And of course Head Gamemaker Salvius Renelat would be overseeing the process. His life depended on good ratings and a good show.

They had planned everything out to the last detail. The mutts, the foliage and of course the whole design of the area. It had to be perfect and exciting, to interest every mind in the Capitol.

It had to be extraordinary.

* * *

**Okay, there's the prologue. The form will be on my profile, along with rules that you have to follow. I hope you do submit! Submissions by PM only please! ;)**


	2. Reeva's Thoughts

**Hey! So this is another prologue as I haven't got all the tributes in, I have loads of districts that need to be filled! I'd love if you submitted, the form and rules are on my profile! Thanks to everyone who has submitted already! Anyway, here it is...**

* * *

"And here it is, that final kill that crowned Reeva Wyatisk the Victor of the 56th Hunger Games! It was truly a spectacular Games and I had loved Reeva's character since I first her smile at her reapings. She was really-' Caesar Flickerman was abruptly shut up as Reeva turned off the television and slammed the remote control down.

It sickened her that she had to go back to her district, the place where all of her innocent memories were and pick two kids to go and fight to the death. You think you can sympathise when you are in the crowd, watching two unlucky souls give the almighty sacrifice for their district. But it's so much worse when you know what they have to go through because you've been there. You've seen the hell that is in the Games, you've lived it.

Reeva's Games were horrible. She had to deal with so much at the tender age of fifteen. Reeva shouldn't have survived in the bloodbath, her odds were 55-1. She was the girl that everyone was waiting for to die. But she didn't, Reeva survived Yesla and the other demented Careers. She won.

Being a mentor was a worry for Reeva. She was fifteen, not old and wise like the District 5 male's mentor, Cius. He had so much experience filling his head that no one questioned his remarks anymore. Cius was like a grandfather to Reeva.

"Reeva, the train will be arriving at District 5 momentarily. I would suggest you get your items together." Liqua said to Reeva in a tone that was so sweet it melted butter. Reeva rolled her eyes, Liqua was a handful at the best of times. Liqua was still on a high from the fact that a District 5 tribute had actually won, not perished in the bloodbath like most tributes from 5.

Reeva might have been worried and stressed about a lot of things but she got such a happy feeling when she thought about what she did. She won for District 5. She won for the districts that weren't continuous winners, the ones that watched as their precious tributes got slaughtered year after year. She avenged all those families would had lost loved ones in the hands of the brutal Careers. She did that and nobody could take that away from her.

As she saw the familiar factories and power plants in the distance, Reeva smiled. President Snow could never take District 5 away from her.

* * *

**So there's the second part of the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Submit a tribute and I'd love to hear your thoughts, PM or review! Thanks.**

**Also, check out Khloe Grace's and AgentZyiana's stories, they are amazing and sinch kind people.**


	3. The President's Interview

**Hey guys! So thanks to everyone who submitted a character. I still have many place left, you can check them out on my profile! I'd love if you could submit a character! I hope this is the last part of the prologue I have to do but I need a District 1 Male to start the reapings! These prologues are short and sweet because they are fillers until I get enough tributes. **

**Just to tell you, there will not be a sponsorship system in this Hunger Games but there are certain things that will help your tribute like reviewing, following and favouriting the the story. That's all for now!**

* * *

"So, President Snow, how are you feeling about the Games this year?" Caeser Flickerman roars at the crowd, cold sunshine yellow outfit attracting every eye in the crowd.

President Snow sat across from him, his smile looking so out of place on the man's usually stern face. But President Snow put on an act for the Capitolites, he was perfect in their eyes. His white rose glinted in hand.

"The Games, like last year, are going to be particularly fine. I'd made sure not to disappoint my Capitol with a lacklustre Games. This Games will be amazing!" Snow exclaims, the Capitol hanging onto every word. It was instantaneous, the applause he got. President Snow had the whole Capitol wrapped around his little finger.

"Have you got any hints about the arena? We heard it was a sight to see." Caeser presses, eager for any knowledge on the Games. The Capitol turned into children when it came to the Games.

"The Games will be very shocking and very hot. Mark my words, they will be the only hints my lips shall reveal." Snow reveals and the Capitol gasps at the clue.

"And how are you feeling about the tributes this year? What kind of tributes would you like to see?" The host asks, nearly coming to the end of his interview.

"In my thoughts, the 'Career' districts have been the strongest players in this last decade. Apart from Haymitch Abernathy and Reeva Wyatisk, in the last decade, the only other districts that have won are Districts 1,2 and 4. District 2 has won more times than District 6, 8 and 10 put together." Snow says with an air of finality.

"We have one more question for you, President. What do you think this Game is going to represent?"

"It's going to represent strength of a child so strong that they survive the odds against all. They will be a hero."


	4. United

**So here's the first chapter, the District 1 Reapings. I'm sorry I haven't updated, final exams are coming up and they have taken up most of my time studying**** for them. **

**Thanks to everyone who submitted, especially to Rosemarie Benson and BangBangishotyoudown for Belle and Taru respectively. I'm so excited to be starting my story and if you have any questions, PM me and I'll answer. Here's the chapter!**

**There will be a question for you to answer at the bottom! Review and tell me your answer!**

* * *

**Taru Angel POV **

"Taru, turn off the television. You need to get ready for the reaping." My mother, Shine, calls from her workplace in the kitchen. She's always been very organised and on time, something I admire.

I tear my eyes away from the screen. Television is something that I find intriguing; it's so informative and entertaining. I'm a person who keeps up on media and news, and to find that a small, glaring screen can give me this is incredible. I was watching a rerun of the 43rd Hunger Games, the Games remembered for having maces as the only available weapon. It was gorey and of course a Career emerged as Vicor; a boy from this very district.

The Hunger Games are a thing of glory in District 1, something to be enjoyed and celebrated not treated as a death sentence like most districts do. District 1 was once known for having tributes that were ditzy and not trained properly. That is a past time as we are strong now, undefeated.

I make my way to my bedroom and quickly change into my reaping clothes: a smart looking suit and tie. I believe it's always better to be well-dressed than in simple clothes. I analyse my appearance in the mirror. I have to say I look particularly handsome.

My chocolate brown hair falls to my shoulders that highlights the natural angles to my face. My mother is always telling me to cut my hair but I think it's quite nice. The years of training have built considerable muscle on my body and these protrude under my tanned skin. My mother and father originate from a continent called Asia so my looks correspond to that. I stand at an average height.

"Taru, come on! You'll be late!" I hear my mothers voice echo up the staircase. I walk down and we slowly begin the journey to the Justice Square.

**Elizabeth Grace 'Belle' Morgan POV**

"Hand please." The lady at the desk roughly grabs my hand and zaps it. I can see the blood drip onto the identification sheet and the last swiftly sends me on my way.

Gazes turn towards me as I walk to my assigned section that corresponds to my age. Sometimes it's hard to live in District 1. It's all about your image here. Girls wears dresses full of jewels, boys have suits on and parents are as dressed up.

I'm out of place in that category. I don't own a dress and I sport cargo pants and a light-weight tan t-shirt. I need nothing else. I dream of archaeology, a subject that doesn't need fancy dress and bejewelled shoes. History in itself, is a miracle. The fact that the human race has survived for centuries is astounding.

My thoughts are interrupted as Fida taps the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome to the 57th Hunger Games. This year I'm sure District 1 will have a victory." Fida shouts as the crowd claps in agreement.

My father eyes me from the stage. He's a Peacekeeper with the dream of having a Victor in the family. That falls on me which is why today, I'm going to volunteer. It's better me than a twelve year old.

Anya grips my hand as Fida walks over to the girls' glass globe full of names. We have been together for months and her hand is a source of comfort to me. It's what I need.

"Our courageous female tribute will be Majesta Mil-" Fida announces and I see girls get ready to volunteer. But I'm too fast.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

**Taru Angel POV**

My head turns to see who volunteered. I expect it is Gem Valiri, the chosen volunteer from the Academy.

I'm angered when I turn around. It's not the capable Gem but a sixteen year old girl. The girl stands at around 5'6 and has long red hair to her waist. It's curly and shimmers in the sun. The girl looks weak as she has little fat on her body. Her eyes are hooded and she has a button-shaped nose. Her cheekbones are high and cheeks blushed.

She walks up and I can hear people laughing at her attire. She wears casual clothes, so unlike everyone else. It's embarrassing to see.

"What's your name, dear?" Fida asks, wrinkling her nose at the appearance of the girl. No one in the Capitol would ever dress like that.

"Elizabeth Morgan." The girl swiftly answers and looks out at the crowd. She has displeased every Career in the crowd, taking their place in the gloriful competition. Most of the female Careers will be sour for the next year until they get another chance at fame. The worst thing is that the Elizabeth girl looks serious and sort of like she wishes she was down here.

Fida nods and proceeds to open the boys slip. My body tenses, as if ready for a fight.

"The male representing District 1 is S-"

"I volunteer!" I scream and walk menacingly up to the stage. Cheers erupt around me and fellow Careers clap me on the back. I reach the stage and Fida looks excited. I exchange a handshake with Elizabeth, squeezing her hand harshly.

As much as Elizabeth looks like a bloodbath, she could have a hidden talent underneath. I'm completely sure she does, no one would volunteer without skills, not in a Career district like ours anyway.

We stand united, as tribute partners and as District 1.

* * *

**What district would you be from if you lived in Panem?**

**Do you think the District 1 tributes will be competitors?**


	5. Family Bonds

**Hello guys! So since I have gotten so many reviews and kind messages, it got me in the mood to write! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. **

**AgentZyiana and Mon Devou are the creators of Alexandra and Uriah so they get a huge shoutout and Thank You! Two members of Uriah'a family, Hade and Adira, are actually in a SYOT by a great author called Khloe Grace so check that story out! **

**There will be another two questions at the bottom. I loved hearing your answers. Due to the country I live in, I would probably live in District 10 but I would love to live in District 4 with my favourite being District 9!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Uriah Lèpou POV**

Dal Girardi faces off against me. He's the only boy in the Academy that actually thinks he can beat me. He's stupid and the crowd around us, are cheering for me. The Victor.

I'm a Lèpou, practically royalty. My family's blood has Victor in it. My grandmother, Anna Mae was the first to return as Victor, winning the 3rd Hunger Games. Following her was my uncle Dexter in the first Quarter Quell, than my cousin Jonah in the 42nd Hunger Games. My father was to enter but he chose to become a wealthy business owner instead.

Others from my family have entered as well. Carson, my beloved brother lost his life to the Games. He was a brilliant soul and I miss him. Sabina, my older sister entered as well in the 2nd Quarter Quell. She too, was killed but she made it to the feast and everyone remembers her and Carson because they were true fighters. The year after Sabby's death, my sister Adira and cousin Hade entered the 51st Hunger Games. But that's a story for another day.

Dal smirks and launches at me, with a rehearsed sequence of fight steps. A tribute from District 3 or District 6 would be taken straight down with this but this sequence is the basic Career combat training. I grab his arm as he extends it towards my face, and turn it quickly to the left. A killer move. When I hear the shoulder dislocate, I let go. Dal falls to the ground, groaning in pain. I walk away, through the cheering crowd while the medic tends to Dal. He won't be training for months.

"Uri, in here. Come on." Jonah calls to me. He's the male mentor for District 2, and everyone knows that when you get called into the mentor's office, you're the chosen volunteer.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" I smile as we sit, face-to-face.

"Uriah, you're the hope for the males this year. The district needs it but we need it. The Lèpous, especially your part. Carson and Sabina died and your father or mother isn't a Victor. We need to prove ourselves." Jonah says seriously. I nod.

"I'll volunteer, and I'll win. Don't worry Jo, I'll win for the Lèpou's. Who do you think I am, a bloodbath?" I joke and Jonah lets out a hearty laugh. He's always so serious near Reapings. But it pays off, it brings back Victors.

Which is what I'll be when I return.

**Alexandra Blevins POV**

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. In a row, each of my axes find it's target. I smile at my accomplishment, but I mastered this when I was thirteen.

Slow clapping erupts from behind me. I turn to see Stasi Salmoria behind me. Her electric blue eyes are alight with excitement.

Stasi was the Victor of the 49th Games, winning consecutively after Jonah Lèpou. This is her first year mentoring, she let Enobaria mentor for the seven years that were rightfully hers. Now at 23, she's one of the most popular Victors with the Capitol and one of the most respected in the district.

"You're good with axes, huh?" She asks in a light tone.

"I guess you could say that. I haven't missed one yet." I answer confidently and Stasi smiles.

"You'll need them in the arena. You're our choice, you volunteer. Alexandra, the male is going to be Uriah Lèpou. District 2 is going to have a great year, what with a Lèpou and a beautiful girl like you." Stasi says as she leaves.

I'm volunteering. The thought brings a smile to my face. I finally get a chance to show off what I can do. I'll avenge my father.

My father, Andrew, was killed for finding out the truth. He was killed, even as a Victor. He found out that my brother Felix had been killed in duty as a Peacekeeper without a notice of death sent to us. We could have mourned him, given him a funeral. But no, he was taken with no one knowing. This happened when I was thirteen. Anger boils up inside me and impulsively, I throw my final axe. I walk out the door as the head of the dummy falls to the floor.

I walk the halls of the Academy and people stare. News travels fast and I guess the chosen volunteers' names were released. Boys smirk and girls look jealously away, angered that I took the prized place that they all want.

My journey home takes a few minutes and I have to hurry, the reaping is today. I say a brief hello to my mother, who's putting in her pearls at the mirror. I quickly shower then slip on my reaping outfit: a sleek, black one-shouldered dress that hugs my body and has jewels encrusted in it.

"Alex, come down so I can do your hair! We've got to go, you're volunteering today!" My mother calls forcefully up the stairs and I rush down, putting on my bracelet as I reach her. My hair is forced in to an elaborate braid.

We reach the reaping with a minute to go and I quickly sign in, the prick of the needle not hurting a bit. I reach the eighteen year olds just a Svenilia grabs a female and male slip.

My timing is perfect.

**Uriah Lèpou POV**

Just as Svenilia opens the female slip, I can see the girls tense up. They're ready. There's always the chosen volunteer but a few girls and boys always try to beat them. The chosen volunteer usually gets the spot though.

"Our female tribute will be Gi-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear three girls say but a girl in a black dress is already on the stage. Girls curse and one cries in anguish. I see her walk back to her section, the eighteen year olds and then I realise. That was her last chance.

The female tribute is striking to look at. She stands at a great height, 6' and her body is toned and tan. Her face is angled and sharp and she has high cheekbones. Her brown hair has been partly dyed blonde but she has two streaks died a violent red colour. Her hair is currently twisted in a braid. Her eyes appear a platinum grey colour, like a lot of the district.

"I'm Alexandra Blevins, future Victor." She announces and it clicks. Her father was Andrew, one of the mightiest Victors Two has had. He's deceased now, the cause I don't know, but she has some image to live up to.

Alexandra is beautiful and I've heard her axe skills are truly incredible. She'll be an useful ally. District 2 is looking very strong this year but who I'm kidding, we are always strong. We are Victors.

**Alexandra Blevins POV**

I stand on stage, looking at the crowds. My eyes fall on Jaxon and he smiles up at me.

I met Jaxon when I was sixteen and since then, I've managed to fall deeply in love with him. He's in love with me too and has been encouraging.

"Our male joining Alexandra will be Or-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A male voice calls and everyone turns to seek out the face that matches the voice.

A boy leaves the eighteen year old section with an aura of confidence and cockiness that silences the crowd into awe.

The boy sports golden blonde hair and has a muscular enough stature. He reaches a height of just over me, at 6'1. The boy's blue eyes shimmer and he wears a confident, happy grin on his. Someone that confident is immediately respected and feared by other districts.

The best thing is that on his head he wears a golden Victors crown. The real deal thing. The boy reaches the stage and Svenilia excitingly asks him his name.

"I'm Uriah Lèpou." The crown slides of his head but he catches it and smiles out at the crowd.

"Guess I won't have to borrow this anymore, I'll have my own one in a month." Uriah exclaims, with the whole crowd cheering.

He faces me and quickly grabs my hand. The crowd and Svenilia goes wild when he presses a kiss to it.

As much as a show-off Uriah is, he's charming and strong, which is all I need. He's a Lèpou that needs a victory, I need to get back to Jaxon. I guess family bonds are stronger than anything else.

* * *

**Who is your favourite tribute out of the four that have been intorduced and why? **

**District 2 has always been one of the most lethal district and has had the most Victors. Is that the case this year?**


	6. Intellect

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it means so much! I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I'm on summer holidays so the updates will probably be quicker. **

**The answers for the questions I asked where very informative and they help me understand your point of views! I'll have questions at the bottom for you. Without further ado, here's the District 3 Reaping!**

* * *

**Pexey Flash POV**

"Pex, would you like to help me reconstruct this?" My father asks and I roll my eyes. Of course I don't want to. Who wants to spend precious time on a stupid piece of metal?

Unlike every other desperate human in this district, I hate technology. I would rather live in District 1, living a life of luxury in a district full of Victors.

District 3 doesn't win the Hunger Games often. We win with intelligence, the only trait we are known for. It's depressing when the Districts before us, 1 and 2, and the one following us, District 4, win the Games so often they take it for granted.

"Your dress is upstairs, I got it straight from the dressmakers." My father sighs from his inventing desk.

I run up the stairs and into my bedroom. I gasp when I see my dress. It's beautiful. Bright pink in colour, the dress will definitely stand out from the ominous District 3 crowd.

The clock tells me that I have an hour to get ready for the reaping. I need all the time to get ready. Most of District 3 sees the reaping as a death sentence and something that you wear the colours of death for but I see it as something you dress up for. A National Holiday right?

I can hear my father rattling around, trying to reconstruct that stupid little piece of machinery. It's only my father and I, always has been and always will be. We argue a lot just because his view is the opposite of mine on every topic we talk about.

I arrive to the Justice Square with fifteen minutes to go, my father never wanting to be even associated with the term 'late'. But heads turn when they see my dress. I knew it was stunning!

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the reaping for the 57th Hunger Games!"

**Edwin Alabaster POV**

All I want is a book in my hand.

A thrilling, nail-biting book that grasps my whole attention. I would rather be reading then standing here, waiting for two humans to fight to the death. Statistically, District 3 tributes have a high mortality rate in the Games with a low amount of Victors.

I stand alone in my group, other boys talking quietly to try and distract themselves from the fact that an imminent death could be quickly approaching them.

Ditylis plucks a name out of the the girls' globe and wobbles back over to the microphone. If I ever saw morbid obesity in a male specimen, Ditylis fits the bill.

"Our female tribute for the 57th Hunger Games is...Pexey Flash!" He roars as the crowd turns it's attention to our female tribute for this year.

It's hard to miss Pexey. She's dressed in a bright fuchsia dress, that's sticks out in the crowd. Her blonde hair flows down her back, so different from the usual black hair of the districts. She has the native ashen skin though and stands at around 5'3, which is average for a fourteen year old. Pexey's eyes are a hazel brown, mesmerising. She's probably the prettiest girl in the district.

Pexey looks shocked at first but then I think that a positive thought crosses her mind as she starts to smile on the stage. It's so different for our district to have a _smiling_ tribute.

I have heard of her father, Eli, as he's one of the greatest inventors we have right now. He recently created candles that never ever burst into fire or burn out. He's a genius. Usually, inventor's children have tools and inventions in their hands from the moment they have the capability to sit up unassisted. Pewey lacks those skills as she doesn't seem analytical or as intelligent as her father.

"Joining Pexey Flash, will be Edwin Alabaster!"

**Pexey Flash POV**

I can win this. At first, all I could think was that my death was going to happen in a few weeks but I could win this. And maybe move to the Capitol? Screw the Victor's Village, I could live in my wanted luxury in the Capitol!

Edwin Alabaster emerges from the sixteen year old section. The first I notice about him is that he's very short. Edwin can only be 5'5. His curly brown hair is placed on top a head full of freckles. He wears glasses and his face bears a mischievous grin.

He strides up to the stage and that's when the name registers in my head. He's Intelligent Edwin, one of the smartest kids in the whole District 3 school.

Edwin turns to the crowd, with the desperation clear in their eyes.

"I will return, either wearing a crown and bringing enough food to feed you all or...in a box." He says, with pure intent.

Edwin's a true District 3, loyal to his district. People look a him with hope and joy because finally, District 3 have a warrior. He's not the most traditional warrior but still a warrior.

* * *

**What weapon would you use if you were in the Hunger Games?**

**Who do you like more, Pexey or Elwin? Why?**


	7. Appearances

**Hello readers! Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter, it really means so much to me. Thanks to SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN and Sinister0077 for Kiki and Proteus! I forgot to say in the last chapter but thanks to Kaden B for Pexey and to Mon Devou for Edwin. As usual, I'll have more questions for you at the bottom. **

**Anyway, here's the District 4 Reapings: the last of the Careers!**

* * *

**Proteus Petros POV **

My eyes open to the sight of the sea. I look around and see the pile of burnt wood that was once a bonfire. The memories come back to me from last night, the Pre-Reaping Bonfire. It's a tradition that my age group stick too, it's like our own celebration.

"Pro, we need to go. The Reaping's in like half an hour. Our parents are going to kill us." Caspian whispers, so not to wake the other sleeping forms.

I met Caspian Cutler when I was six and had just entered the Academy. We haven't left each other's sides since. I have a family of three but my mother cooks for four people because it's likely that Cas will be over. Mrs Cutler, Ula, calls me her other son because we have grown up beside each other.

"Let's go Cas." I say as I lift myself off the smooth sand. I've lost my shirt somehow but it's not unusal to see someone in just swim wear around here. Hell, it's unusual to see someone in anything else. We are a District that lives in the sea, like merpeople.

District 4 is the district that everyone labels as 'the half a Career district.' We have Academies and we have won as many times as District 1 but we are different from 1 and 2. In District 1, you have to be rich or pretty or a Victor. They don't care about the normal, you have to be special to survive in that district. In District 2, you have to be ruthless, amazing at training. The children there don't get a chance at a life outside of training.

But in District 4, we don't care if you're a surfer or a Career or just a hard-working person. We unite as district and we are friendly and kind to one another. How poor or rich you are isn't a factor either. We care about the personality and the character of a person.

I arrive back at my house and am greeted by a hug from my mother. I know she's just proud of me for getting picked as the volunteer for this year. I'm going to be Victor. And then Caspian is going to volunteer next year and win for District 4 for the second time in a row. It's lucky that he's a year younger, even if he acts older than me. Let's just say that I'm immature.

"Proteus, you look charming. You go and make us proud, okay? When that crown gets placed on your head, I'm going to be the proudest mother in all of Panem." My mother, River, tells me when I emerge down from my room. She has tears in her eyes but that's because I'm her only child, she doesn't want to let me go.

"Don't worry, I'll win for you." I say as I engulf her tiny figure with my muscled body.

Sometimes you just need a good hug.

**Kiki London POV**

"You need to be sharper, Kiki, more alert. Ten minutes of skipping everyday will make you light on your feet. That's what I need." Eru Watter says to me. He's the fencing expert here at the Academy. I roll my eyes.

I'be heard it all before. I started fencing basically when I could walk. It's all I train at in the Academy. I don't need or am interested in anything else. I'm in love with the way fencing is completed. The swish of the blade through the air, the grip of the blade that let's you hit the target but most of all, that final blow when you are crowned victorious.

Eru goes on for quite a while and I act like I'm interested but I know that I'm as capable as him at fencing, he just uses his position over me. I leave my sword regretfully but I have to go and get ready for the reaping.

My mother is bustling around when I enter and Zee, my sister, and Fritz, my brother are ready for the reaping, waiting patiently in the sitting room. My mother ordered me into my room, to throw on my dress. I only wear it once a year and them it gets thrown into my wardrobe for another year. It's an off white colour but not as a atrocious as some of the garments that the other girls wear.

"Kiki, may I come in?" My father, Hilbert, says from outside the door.

"Come in." I answer, just finished buttoning up the back of my dress. We all have to look respectful for the reaping, it's like an unwritten rule.

"K, as you know, this is your last year to volunteer. We made a deal that day when I paid that huge sum of money so you could continue your training that you would volunteer. With all these years of training, I expect you to return as Victor. If you do not volunteer, Kiki, you will never be known as my daughter again." My father says in a grave voice.

My father wanted product for his price so we made a deal that I would volunteer to repay my debt to him. I never thought he would actually follow through but I guess it's going to be completed. I'm going to have to volunteer today, with the price of my life on stake.

All in the name of family I guess.

**Proteus Petros POV**

"Wasn't that a lovely speech from Mayor Hijas?" Recan screams into the microphone. Twelve years as our escort and he still doesn't realise that it's okay to talk like a normal person. My mother swears she has hearing damage from listening to him for seven years. I ignored the whole speech, deciding to play a game of 'how many rocks are around your feet?' The answer's 23 and half a shell.

"Now, the moment that everyone has been waiting for, the choice of tributes! We are going to have victors this year! So without further ado, the female tribute for District 4 is Cora-"

"I volunteer!" A girl screams from the eighteen year old section. My head swivels to try and find the girl.

She emerges a few seconds later with a strong look on her face. She's tall as I'm 6'6 and she's only a few inches smaller. She has definitely been trained, her body is toned and athletic looking. She has long blonde hair that reaches her back with pale green eyes. She's beautiful to look at, mesmerising.

I recognise her after a few moments. She's the girl at the Academy that only fences. Her and her best friend, Soren, I think but I know her name, it's Kiki London. No one else really went near fencing, I mean, I did it when I had pissed off a trainer. But she's obsessed with it. It's not the most important of skills to know and I'm pretty sure it's the only one she knows.

She could be a surprise. Kiki London could win but with me in the competiton, I doubt it.

**Kiki London POV**

I stand on the stage, with my father practically beaming up at me. He doesn't have to fight to the death, he only watches. The chosen volunteer is glaring up at me and if looks could kill, I'd be dead on the spot.

"Joining Kiki will be Cal-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A male voices shouts as the owner of the voice emerges from the seventeen year old section.

Proteus Petros walks out, looking like he's God's gift to District 4. He's a damn good tribute for us though. Proteus topped everything when he was in the Academy, there was no way that he wasn't going to be chosen to volunteer. And being a Victor's son doesn't hurt. Orca Petros is a living legend.

His looks don't hurt either. Standing at an impressive 6'6 and with a muscled body, you can definitely tell that training did indeed, pay off. Proteus sports spiky copper hair that goes brilliantly with his tanned, flawless skin. He also bears the native sea green eyes that command you to look at them. Proteus has a tattoo of a blue starfish on his wrist, which is rare for a district boy but I guess as a Victor's son, arrangements can be made. Proteus also twists up his look but havin his lip pierced with a fish hook.

He stands beside me and I can already see our sponsors lining up because our appearances are enough. Sometimes it's good to judge a book by it's cover.

* * *

**What arena would you like this Hunger Games to take place in?**

**Who is stronger and will last longer: Proteus or Kiki? Why? **

**If you lived in Panem, what would be your Panem name?**


	8. Eyes That Mesmerise

**Hello! So since I've been in a writing mood I have the District 5 Reapings done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the District 4 Reapings. A big thanks to mystic47 for Celiesea and AgentZyiana for Emery! There'll be questions at the bottom! **

**I was looking through all the submissions and I realised that I only got two bloodbaths in all of them. So I just wanted to warn you that even if you said in the application that your tribute survived the bloodbath, they could be killed! **

**Enough rambling, here's the chapter: **

* * *

**Emery Frastor POV**

My feet scuffle along the worn path from the library. I was in there for hours, relishing in the books around me.

People have said to me that I belong in District 3. It's because I'm in love with the world of books, propelling me out of my current, miserable life. District 3 is the district associated with extreme intelligence. I agree with this statement but I also think that District 5 is smart. We control all power in Panem, overruling District 3. We are as smart and we have harsher situations, which means we're slightly more trained than 3. District 5 never had enough food until Reeva won.

"You dropped a book. Here." A girl approaches me, towering over me. The girl has to be at least 5'10 or 5'11 at the minimum.

She's around sixteen, I think, her bone structure and formation indicates this. Her long, dark brown hair reaches just below her shoulders in near vertical lines. Her skin is tanned, a light brown colour, which is extraordinary as all jobs in District 5 are completed inside factories and power plants. We don't relish in the sun's presence. But her eyes are the most mesmerising thing about her, they're a silvery-blue colour. Exquisite to look at.

"Thank you." I say as she walks the other way after giving me a sweet smile. Such kindness is a rarity to witness. I grab hold of my books a little bit tighter and make my way back to the orphanage.

"You have thirty minutes to clean yourself up, Emery, then we'll go to the reaping." The orphanage manager, Coslyna, says as I enter the house. She's like a mother to us and she cares for us, no matter what we do. She's the closest thing I'll ever have to a mother.

I change my clothes and get a few minutes reading time but Cossie calls us and then we leave for the reaping.

District 5 is not the richest district out of all twelve, we are one of the poorest. The Justice Square usually looks like one gust of wind would blow it down but today, it's looks magnificent. It'll show the people watching what District 5 looks like to us, the natives of it. Sure it isn't the prettiest, what with it being completely urbanised and we don't have money to fix everything but it's beautiful, in a completely illogical way.

District 5 glows to us, the people that make up it's heart.

**Celiesea Parker POV**

The first thing I notice about the people at the reaping is that they look healthier. Reeva's victory helped her out but it's stopped so many people dying from starvation. The people here today have filled out faces, enough muscle on their bones and they're actually smiling. We aren't weak anymore.

Catriah smiles at me from the eighteen year old section. She's been my substitute mother since my actual mother died giving birth to me. My sister might be only eighteen but she acts like she's thirty. I smile back, reassuring her that we are going to be fine.

"Now everyone, listen up! Here's the most important moment. The male tribute for District 5 in the 57th Hunger Games will be Emery Frastor!" Exriya cries. People start to whisper because not only did Exriya forget that it's ladies first, a thirteen year old was picked.

If you're picked when you're thirteen, it's nearly worst than when you were twelve. You survived a year and you've matured enough to put up a fight but it's like your safety is crushed. You thought you were safe, you survived a year but it's taken away from you and you're forced to fight in a games that only wipes out the population. Sick bastards.

I gasp when I see the boy emerge. It's the boy that I picked up a book for this morning. He looks so innocent. Emery only stands at around 4'8 and the muscle on his body is nearly non-existent. He sports short, black hair and his skin is an olive colour. It's his eyes that make me nearly break down. They're an electric hazel colour and seem too big to be proportional to the rest of his face. His eyes scream about his innocence and gow young he really is. It looks like he can barely hold his body up.

His eyes were watering and he had gone deathly pale, pardon the pun. No one wanted him to go in to the arena but that boy was a boy that wouldn't have any volunteers. Everyone has to much to lose, we are all in dangerous positions as it is.

Let's just hope that Emery Frastor has all the luck in the world on his side.

**Reeva Wyatisk POV**

People stare up at me as if I'm some sort of hero in this district. I'm not, I was given a once-in-a-lifetime chance this time last year. I'm glad I won because I can see that our district is healthier and that might give the tributes that little thing they needed to win.

Tears started falling from my eyes when Emery Frastor was reaped. That boy doesn't have a chance against Careers that have arms that weigh as much as him. But I'm going to give him pointers and train him because he's going into that monster that we call the Hunger Games with some advantage, it's doesn't matter how small it is.

"The female tribute will be Celiesea Parker!" Exriya calls out in delight, not even understanding that she just ruined that poor girls life. She ruined mine last year but at least I'm here to try and stop her. I can help them win.

Celiesea emerges from the sixteen year old section and I can see that she knows Emery. His eyes widen and he sort of smiles at her but the scared look will never come off his face. Not for the next few weeks anyway.

Her head is held high and she has a brave look on her face, which fills me with hope. It's the exact look I had last year. Maybe District 5 can do the unimaginable, win back-to-back, it's unlikely but we try our damn hardest to prove to Panem that we aren't just bloodbaths that sometimes get a lucky break. Celiesea is tall and beautiful too, which helps. Her eyes are mesmerising, a silver colour that seems to be swirling around in her iris.

She takes Emery's hand and whispers into his ear when we're walking into the Justice Building.

"So what was that book about?"

* * *

**Who is your favourite: Celisea or Emery? Why? **

**I'm thinking about putting polls up. Should I?**

**What's your one weakness that could affect you in the Arena?**


	9. Not Giving Up

**Hey! So, as usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. Guys, this story reached fifty reveiws! Oh my god, I know it's a stupid thing to be happy about, but thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You are amazing and thanks for reviewing, it makes me so happy. I'd love if you favourited and followed the story but that's up to you! Thanks to Mon Devou for Magdalena and SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN for Axel. **

**So as usual, I'll have questions at the bottom but also I'll have my very first poll up! I hope you check it out. This chapter is not my best work and it's short because I'm sick but I wanted to update. Anyway here's District 6:**

* * *

**Magdalena Johns POV**

"Magdalena, come back! I can't run as fast as you!" Mona laughs as she runs after me down the bustling streets of District 6. People smile at us as we sliver through them.

"Hello little chickens. So where are the two of you off to?" Gerard asks. He's the town's best and fairest trader. Gerard is always a smiling face in a sea full of serious, starving ones. Mona and I squash into him for a hug. He's known the two of us since we were four.

"Hi Gerard. We were playing catch." Mona explains, her always being the talkative one. I don't like to talk like she does, her mouth is always saying something.

"I used to play that game back in my youth. So a little bird told me that the two of you are going into your first reaping. Don't worry, you'll be fine but just as a precaution, I got you these." Gerard explains as he reveals two items. One's a silver pen with jewelled detail, the other a pearl clip. My hand goes straight to the colourful pen and Gerard smiles. Mona takes the clip and pins it in her hair.

"They're for luck. May all the luck in the world be with the two of you. I'll have my fingers crossed." Gerard says as we leave him, taking off running again.

Mona bumps into me when I stop suddenly at the Justice Square.

"Oh my god, Maggie! Look at the Capitol people, they have travelled so long to come here!" Mona says as she stares around in awe. She always did love the world outside our quiet district. She has a interest in adventure and Panem doesn't give you that.

I stopped in terror because in twenty minutes , we are going to be standing there, waiting to see if we are told that we are going to be put in the Hunger Games. Yay.

"We have to find our families, come on Mona." I say and lead her out of Square.

Once I'm reunited with my parents, we leave them to get signed in. My stomach's in knots and I'm shaking. I'm too young for this, to actually have a chance at being reaped. I haven't lived like the older ones, I've never kissed someone or have had any sort of independence. But Panem doesn't care because I'm already signed in.

Let the horrors begin.

**Axel Reinbach POV**

"Welcome everyone, to the 57th Hunger Games! I'm sure we have District 6's third Victor in this crowd!" Welafir shouts to us, his eyes looking at us fondly. He might be seventy-three but Welafir is the best escort there is. He cares for us in a way not expected off an escort but he does it anyway. He's been our escort since the 3rd Hunger Games, so he has more knowledge on them then a lot of escorts.

"Our female tribute will be Magdalena Johns!" Welafir shouts as he looks to try and find her.

There are certain things in Panem that makes me love my country. But there are things like making twelve year olds fight to the death that makes me want to burn down the country and light President Snow on fire. I'm a pretty mellow dude, I don't shout and I'm laid back most of the time. Reaping makes me act like a different person.

Magdalena lowers her head and steps out of the twelve-year-old section. The little girls walks straight up to the stage, her matted hair flowing behind her. My heart breaks when I see her limp, that directs her right foot from some kind of injury and her eyes. They're a brown colour and seem permantely tired. Her body doesn't help either because it's weak and frail.

"Can we get a round of applause for Magdalena please, for showing bravery beyond compare." Welafir commands gently as his wise face shows true pity for her. We all feel that because it's unlikely she'll win. The youngest Victor was fifteen.

We do clap. We clap because she needs that and after a moments to honour her, Welafir moves on to get a name from the boy's globe. That's what I love about District 6, we love everyone in this forgetable district.

"Now, joining Magdalena will be...Axel Reinbach." Welafir says.

My brain registers it a moment later. That's my name.

**Magdalena Johns POV**

I look up to see a boy part from the comfort of the seventeen year old section. He's very tall, 6'2 at the least and his body is lanky. Messy brown hair covers his head and tanned skin covers his body. Pale green is the colour of his iris and his nose is crooked. His body posture and stance show that he's relaxed, with his hands dangling from his pockets.

Axel wipes two tears up but then refuses to appear weak, a stoic expression reads from his face. He doesn't need anything else, he's a hero in my eyes. I've already accepted my death but Axel could bring glory to our district that has eluded us for years. But most importantly, he could bring us food.

Axel walks up and stands beside me, hugging me close. Tears are visible in the crowd and I can hear cries from a mother, most likely Axel's.

"Magdalena, I'm not much but if you need someone, I'm here. I can help you. I can protect you." Axel says as he guides me into the Justice Building, towering over my petite body.

"You don't have to do that. I'm dead already, save yourself." I whisper back and he just smiles back.

"I'm not giving up on you, Maggie."

* * *

**Who appealed to you more: Magdalena or Axel? Why?**

**Out of all the tributes, who do you think is the most likely to win?**


	10. Parting Lovers

**Hey guys! So thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, the District 6 Reapings. I've been bed-bound all day and I had this chapter done and was about to upload it when it decided to delete so this is the second attempt. It's not my best but I tried to recreate it. Thanks to Khloe Grace for Raine and Kaden B for Spruce.**

**I just realised that I'm over halfway done with the Reapings and it's the tenth chapter! Here's the District 7 Reapings!**

* * *

**Raine Linz POV**

Ariel Urbanski looks exactly like her father, even at two weeks old. Ariel's hair was a shocking red colour and when she opened her eyes, green was the only colour in her iris. I cradle my daughter as she falls back to sleep.

"Is Ariel okay?" Spruce asks me as he wakes up after a long night up with her. He's the only other important person in my life. Spruce met me when I was sixteen and we haven't been apart since.

"She's perfect." I smile back at him as he starts making breakfast. The breakfast will consist of tesserae but we don't have any other food. We give up our money for Ariel.

The knot in my stomach will not go away. This is my last reaping, until I'm free from Panem. I'll never have to live in fear again that I might have to fight to survive my next birthday. I keep my eyes fixed on Ariel as she silently sleeps, her little chest inhaling and exhaling. She makes the simplest movement that she performs bring tears to my eyes but that's just my mother's love for her coming out. She's my little miracle.

I get dressed in my reaping outfit and sit down for breakfast. The atmosphere is tense and heavy, with both of our eyes travelling to Ariel. She's like a light, a protector of everything innocent and pure in this world.

"Raine, if you get reaped, I'm volunteering. There's no why you're going into that arena without protection. Ariel needs her mother." Spruce determinedly says in a voice full to the brim with passion.

"Don't volunteer. Ariel could lose both her parents, instead of one." I argue back but the look in Spruce's eyes tell me that it's no use. He'll do it regardless of my objections. He's always been rebellious and has had a strong mind, once he decides something, he'll always follow through. But it's a chararistic that made me love Spruce Urbanski.

He's a rebellious, passionate person but he's my rebellious, passionate person.

**Spruce Urbanski POV**

My hand covers Raine's as we walk to the Justice Square. She's visibly shaking and my heart is clenched in pain. My love could be ripped away from me in a matter of minutes. I just blink the thought from my head and keep walking because I can't break down. Not in front of my family.

They're all I have. My parents are still living but they live a different, religious life. My father's a pastor and my mother a strong believer. I never found religion the slightest bit interesting but I was pushed past my breaking point to try and love it. That's why I burnt down the church that my father loved more than his son. Out of hatred. Raine's parents are long gone from that horrible disease that wiped a quarter of District 7 out. This is all my family now. But I need no one more.

Ariel was handed over to a close friend that's the nearest thing Raine has to a sister. My protective instinct is screaming at me to get Ariel and hold her close but I just let the Capitol lady zap my finger, acting as if everything is normal.

"Good luck, Raine. May all the luck in the world be on your side." I whisper to her and we are at the parting line. She cuddles into me and I wrap my arms tightly around her.

"Good luck Spruce." Raine says as we part like true lovers-with a kiss. She walks slowly over to her section and I to mine.

I tune out of the ceremony until I see Alco come back to the microphone with two names in his hand. My whole body succumbs to nervousness and I tap my foot to try and get rid of it. It won't be us.

"The female tribute representing District 7 will be Raine Linz!" Alco shouts in his high-pitched voice.

My whole world crashes around me. Raine's going into the Hunger Games. She got picked, out of thousands. Ariel might grow up without a mother. My hand clench and I get angry. I'm angry at the world.

Raine should be a scholar not a fighter. She's intelligent and witty and would be an asset to District 7 in any category but that doesn't matter to the cruel bastards that we call the Capitol. President Snow won't even bat an eyelid to the fact that my daughter will grow up with one parent at the most. He's beyond a monster, he's something that the devil has created, something that needs to be killed.

My Raine has to fight to the death and I'm volunteering. But then a thought crosses my mind: only one can win. I just hope it's Raine.

**Ava Maple POV**

The girl that was picked puts up a good fight. She bawls while resisting the Peacekeepers, banging on their chest when they approach. People look pityingly away, the image of the heartbroken girl fresh in their minds. I sit up with the other Victors and some of them even look away, even though we are supposed to be invincible, the strongest of our district.

When the girl gives up, I get a proper look at her. She's a good height for an eighteen-year-old, reaching a decent 5'6 with long legs. Her golden-brown hair flows around her shoulders. Her eyebrows and eyelashes are darker, an unusual sight, but it makes Raine look striking with her high cheekbones. Her skin is pale, making the dark features stand out. Perfect for sponsors, at least that wil give her something. Something is better than nothing.

She looks striking but her actions show a girl who's sad beyond grief. She stands on stage beside Alco, with tears streaming down a dead-looking face.

"The male joining Raine will be-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A voice shouts, making the people in the crowd stop. We haven't had a volunteer since my late tribute partner, a boy whose cockiness got him killed. District 7 has had volunteers but not in the last few years.

A boy emerges from the eighteen year olds. His red hair makes him stand out, paired with electric green eyes. His skin is an olive colour. The volunteer reaches an impressive 6'3 and his body is muscular but that's common on this district from axe work. Attractive and he'll go well with Raine.

The boy barely tells Alco his name, Spruce Urbanski, instead choosing to make Raine his priority. He grabs her up in a tight embrace and she lets tears fall with a pained face that makes my heart ache. There's love that can be created between two people as then there's love that natural, two souls meant for each other. Raine and Spruce are true lovers, you can by their faces and their actions towards each other.

I gulp as I realise that even if we win, the lovers will be parted.

* * *

**How do you think Raine and Spruce's relationship will affect them in the Games?**

**What would you show the Gamemakers during the one-on-one evaluation? **


	11. Soldiers

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the chapter before this one. Thanks to Imetc for Weave and Sinister0077 for Nikolai. I'll have two more questions at the bottom and I'll have a new poll up! The answers to the polls actually influence the Games so be aware of that. And don't just vote for your character, vote for ones that appeal to you. I probably won't be updating tomorrow but I'll try to! **

**Here is District 8! **

* * *

**Nikolai Montello POV**

"Sofie, I'm home." I smile as I walk in the door of the house.

"Nicky!" My twelve year old sister comes scuttling into the room, a huge smile on her face. Sofie's arms find themselves wrapped around my ribs.

I pull her off as I look her up and down. She's already dressed for the reaping, in her little dress that I made sure to get in her favourite colour, which is dark green. Her face tells me that's she hungry so I start to make some substantial food for the two of us.

It's always been the two of us. Ever since my mother died giving birth to Sofie and my father decided to become a raging alcoholic. I moved out and raised her because there was no way I was letting precious Sof live with a man I'm ashamed to call my father.

When we have eaten and I get properly dressed for the reaping, we leave. District 8's industry is textiles so there's no reason to be improperly dressed. We master the fine art of clothes making, making anything from overalls for Districts 9, 10 and 11 to making the fanciest dresses for the unworthy, rich customers that we call the Capitol. Well, we make part of the dresses. As much as I hate being servants to the Capitol, I love my district.

Maybe we can't use every weapon invented, or spear fish like it's nothing, or invent machines that could save the lives of anyone who lives in this country but District 8 has a quality that no one else has. Hard work is the only thing acceptable here, with people coming home from work with bleeding hands. We aren't the mightiest at fighting but we don't need to be.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I feel Sofie's hand shake. I open my eyes and see that all of Sofie is shaking. Tears roll down her beautiful face and glisten in the light. This is what the Capitol does, it makes innocent people's like Sofie bones shake with fear.

"I don't want to be in reaping. Nikolai, I'm scared." She spits out and I wrap her in a hug.

"Sofie Montello, you're the bravest little girl I know. Well, you aren't that little anymore but listen to me. You go out there, you let them zap your hand, you stand in your section and you show no fear." I say seriously and a new look appears on her face.

When Sofie and I check in and say a tearful goodbye, I stand in my section, looking straight ahead. I can't think about the fact that Sofie could be taken from me and I can't do anything about it. I can't think about it because I'll crack. And I can't crack in front of my brave little soldier.

**Weave Lisle POV**

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping for the 57th Hunger Games! Now let's see if we can do better than last year this Games!" Saval shouts, his hoarse voice projected all across the Square.

Saval is hated here. He has no feelings, no empathy. I turn left as the girl beside me cries. Her brother died in the bloodbath last year. We actually thought we could win. I give her a hug but tears still stream down her face.

"I've got the two slips in my hand that will reveal the names of our tributes. I'll open this one first so...without further ado, the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games will be Nikolai Montello!" Saval announces and the first that I hear is heartbreaking cries from in front of me.

Nikolai emerges from the fifteen year olds, with his arms crossed and his face has a scowl placed on it. His caramel skin looks striking in the light this time of day. Nikolai's raven black hair is tied back in a ponytail and his chocolate-brown eyes match everything together. He'd be really attractive if not for the scar running from his bottom lip to his chin. It sticks out from his face, one of the first things you notice about him.

"Good boy, Nikolai! You'll be our next Victor! If District 5 can win, District 8 has it in the bag. We could have a fourth victory this year!" Saval shouts and it's hard not to notice why everyone hates him. But I notice the wedding ring around his finger so someone must be able to tolerate him for long periods of time.

The look Nikai gives Saval is quite nasty and many of us smile. The boy has fire inside his eyes, one thing that's rare to a District 8 tribute. Maybe it's time for a change.

Saval goes to open the second slip but it flys away in the wind so he grabs another. His blunder just saved a child's life.

"The female tribute representing District 8 will be Weave Lisle!"

I just wish he'd saved mine.

**Nickolai Montello POV**

Weave emerges from the thirteen year olds and my throat tightens. She's smaller than Sofie. The girl looks so frail that I pretty sure if a gust of wind hits her, she's gone. Her messy red hair reaches her chin, complimenting her angled face. She only reaches under my shoulder. Her pale hazel eyes, are streaming tears but she doesn't utter a word.

Another thing I notice is how quiet the girl is. All I want to do is protect Weave, her size and demeanour makes my heart pity her. When I first saw her, the word 'bloodbath' popped into my mind. I want to protect her because she's like Sofie. No, actually, she's smaller and weaker than Sofie.

We get taken into the Justice Hall after Saval winds up the reaping. Weave looks at me with tear-stained eyes.

"Why are you crying Weave?" I ask in the tone I use with Sofie.

"Because I'm going to die in a matter of a few short weeks." Her intelligence is evident is her voice and her vocabulary.

"We mightn't die." I say hopefully.

"That's true for one of us. You could survive but I will not." Sje says as she's escorted to her room for the goodbyes.

I don't know how to respond. Weave, so mature for such a young age, has accepted her fate. I'll do anything to try and stop it, I'll help her.

I realise now that when I call Sofie my little soldier, it's true. We are all soldiers, serving a country that every year, rips families apart. I'm a soldier about to go into one hell of a war.

* * *

**Who do you like more and why?**

**If you were given the opportunity, would you join the Careers?**


	12. A Twin's Competition

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! A big thanks to BangBangishotyoudown for sending in Miall and Lawette! I'll have three more questions at the bottom for you to answer!**

**Oh, and my good friend Kaden B just started a Hunger Games SYOT and I'm entering so all of you should enter. It's going to be an amazing story! **

**I forgot to tell you guys but the two favourite tributes so far are Pexey and Axel, as voted by you in my poll. And the most likely district to be wiped out in the bloodbath in your opinion is District 8! I'll have a new poll up. Well, here's the District 9 Reapings!  
**

* * *

**Lawette Javees POV**

"Where's your brother, Lawette?" My mother asks as she barges into my room. I sigh in frustration as I put the wires in my hand down and turn to face her. She really doesn't understand that when I close the door, I want solitude.

"I don't know where Miall is. Do I ever?" I answer and she just nods, accepting my answer.

I lied. Of course I know where Miall is. He's with his 'gang', as he calls it. Joined when he was thirteen, became leader when he was fourteen. Miall is barely at home anymore but my parents ignore, only asking once or twice a day. They're a bunch of boys that have a dysfunctional, close relationship. It confuses me. The gang isn't just a bunch of boys talking, they are actually like a gang. I know that Miall has had blood on his hands.

When my mother leaves, I return my concentration to the wires. It's intricate work, picked up from the years I spent slaving away in the grain processing factory. It's the nearest thing we have to technology here.

District 9 is a rural district, to say the least. Many people don't bother with televisions, instead enjoying the nature that we earn our keep off. We are the second smallest district in terms of population but the most forgettable. Grain fields cut us away from the other districts. We only have one main town, right in the middle of the fields. We are humble and hard-working, we mightn't seem like a threat but we have knife and scythe knowledge, which is very helpful in the Games. All of our Victors won using with knives or scythes.

"Lawette, get ready for the reaping. We don't want to be late." My father calls just after I had figured out how to connect the wires in an a-dimensional way. I grudgingly put them into my locker, and start to get ready for the reaping.

"Good luck, L." My father whispers into my ear and he embraces me tightly. Camillus Javees was a strong man who always softened himself around me. I was his favourite, I could tell. He always looked out for me, more than Miall. But Miall never really needed to be looked after.

After my hand is pricked and I'm settled into the sixteen year old female section, does Miall arrive in his usual black clothes. He manages to give me a small smile just before Habana taps the microphone.

Miall and I disagree a lot but he's still my twin and I'm still his. You have a protective instinct engraved into you that makes you look out for your loved ones. Even when Miall and I have terrible fights, he still manages to smile at me after.

I'm hoping that I don't get reaped but I'll be as devastated if Miall is reaped.

**Miall Javees POV**

L looks back down at the ground after she smiles back. She's annoying and outshines me in everything but I guess she's okay. I just wish she didn't have to be that much smarter, that much kinder or that much faster than me. She's beat me in everything in my life and that's fuelled me with a hate that can't be ignored.

"Welcome, everyone, to the District 9 Reaping for the 57th Hunger Games! I'm sure we have true competitors this year!" Habana exclaims, her electric green hair bouncing on top her head.

Maximus was reaped two years ago, on this day. A shock to everyone and it's made me even more angry at the Capitol. They took my best friend and made him fight to the death. To be fair, he didn't have to fight that much. He died by tripping in the bloodbath and implaing himself on a spear. It was embarrassing to everyone in District 9, but at least he wasn't the first dead.

"So, here's the best moment in this whole reaping. The announcement of the tributes! The female tribute representing District 9 will be Lawlette Javees!" Habana screams in delight, not even bothering to pronounce L's name right. Typical Capitol people.

L looks up from something in her hand and walks confidently up. She doesn't look frazzled, she looks calm and collected. I've never realised how grown up she's gotten. Her flat, dark blonde hair flows around her chest and the sun makes it glow. She has father's icy blue eyes that gleam with excitement. Lawette stands at a tall 6' and she's skinny all over. Her tanned skin looks well with her hair and her dark eyelashes and eyebrows add to it. L's cheekbones look like they could cut glass, placed high on her face. She's average looking but she makes it looks original.

"Can I have an applause for Lawett-"

"My names L." Lawette says boldly, favouring her childhood nickname. She hates her name, only our parents are allowed call her Lawette.

Habana looks at her coldly and stops with the question to applaud for L. It's so easy to anger the Capolite, she's bipolar, I think. One year she'll cry for a twelve year old and beg for a volunteer, the next she'll barely acknowledge them.

Anger boils up in my chest. This is just one more thing she can beat me in. Lawette can never give me anything, can't ever let me win anything at all. It's always about her.

I'm going to change that.

**Lawette Javees POV **

"Our male tribute will be Gu-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice that I've grown up with shouts.

Miall has taken the whole twin competition thing was too far. He was always annoyed at me that I had placed just above him. I know why I did, it's because I think with my head but Miall let's his emotions have control. This competition is one step too far, if one of us wins, the other will die. But Miall probably hasn't thought of that.

He walks cockily up, his curly brown hair flapping around in the wind. His skinny, toned, somewhat weak looking body is clothed in black, as per usual. Miall's big, brown eyes glisten and they compliment his tanned skin. Miall has a very innocent face, looking like the face of a fourteen year old. It's innocent and boyish, always has been since childhood. Miall's face might seem very babyish but his height does not. Miall stands at 6'6, towering over most.

I decide to make the most of his decision and play it off like we had this planned, all of this. We'll appear like threats we probably aren't but it'll help with the sponsors. I smile at him when he reaches the stage.

"What's your name?" Habana asks excitedly. Miall is District 9's first volunteer. There isn't many of us so to give up your life is an unheard of here.

"Miall Javees." Miall says as he starts to come over to me, ignoring Habana's screams of 'They are twins! What a brave thing to do!'

"Good one, bro." I say and even though he's did this to compete with me, at least I think he did, he catches on. He hugs me and we stand, hand in hand, looking out at the people of our district.

People might say that it's stupid what Miall did, I half agree, but I can already see the sponsors lining up. As long as we play this up and stick together, we could have a chance. A Javees could be a Victor.

I just hope it's me.

* * *

**Which twin did you like more and why? **

**Who has a better chance of winning: Miall or Lawette? **

**Is Miall and Lawette's sibling-bond a blessing or a curse? **


	13. Cursed 17

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Thanks to upsettomcat for Isandro and Epicness By Liv for Annabelle. I'll have more questions down at the bottom. Vote in my poll of you haven't already!**

**Sinister0077 has started a SYOT but all the tribute spaces are filled. But even if you don't have a tribute in it, read the story because it's amazing and such a good read! **

**Since we are nearing the end of the Reapings, I want to know what you want to read next. I think the Goodbyes will be too tedious and will drag the story out so I was thinking of just going to the Train Rides. What do you guys think?**

**Well, here's the District 10 Reapings!**

* * *

**Isandro Siler POV**

"Wake up, Sandro! C'mon, it's already late and the Reaping's today. Isandro Siler, get up!" Saul calls as he rips the blinds open, jerking me out of my sleep.

He's always been like a father to me. My parents, as much as they provided for me, are always working, to the point where they missed my sixth, seventh and tenth birthday. But Saul, Saul is the only one who actually cares for me and looks out for me.

"I'm up." I yawn as I roll out of bed and Saul leaves to cook breakfast. For a twenty-two year old, he's very mature, never laughing or letting himself go as much as he should.

I quickly get dressed and try to tame my wild hair, but as it is every other day, it just sticks every which way and doesn't even acknowledge the comb. I sigh in defeat and leave my bedroom. I hear a purring and look down to see my cat, Will. I found Will when I was eight, wandering in the only industrial estate in District 10 that I wasn't supposed to be in.

A pack of stray, vicious dogs had just taken a liking to Will so I, the brave little eight year old that I was, hit the angry dogs with a stick, which is always the best thing you can do in that situation. I was taken to hospital to resow my left thumb back on that a dog had gobbled but when I arrived home, Will was there. And he never left so now I call him mine.

Will follows me into the kitchen, hearing food being cooked. Saul is slaving away at the stove with a worried look crossing his features. But he's always like that, especially today.

"Are mother and father working?" I ask hoping, that even on the day that work is cancelled, they'll be home.

"They aren't working their usual jobs. They're down at the market, selling stuff to try and get us a good meal for tonight, your second last reaping. You only have this reaping and one more and then our family doesn't have to worry. You'll never forget the feeling of freedom when you walk from your last reaping. It was one of the best days ever." Saul reminisces, while serving me up some breakfast.

"I can't wait for the day that I don't have a chance to possibly fight to the death." I say quietly but Saul just gives a hearty laugh. He's always seen the best in me and helped me grow up. I'll be eternally grateful for what he did.

"Now give that cat of yours something to eat and we'll be going to the reaping. The Capitol don't like when we are late." Saul says as he walks down the hall.

I hope what Saul says is right, that I survive this one and the next because then I'll be free and freedom sounds just about good.

**Annabelle Goredon POV**

"Anna, are you in here?" Emmanuel calls from outside the barn. What a stupid question because I'm always in here.

"Yes, Manny." I call back, while getting out my cleaver. We need a good, hearty meal tonight, one to boost the spirits of all of us. The reaping really takes it out of you, especially if you're from an outer district.

District 10 is around the middle of the pack when it's comes to the Games. We've won seven times in fifty-six Hunger Games, which is very good for us. We have had a bad streak the last ten Games though, all of our tributes failing to win. All of District 10 is starting to lose hope and so am I. You can only accept so many defeats.

Emmanuel kisses me on the cheek while I look at the four cows I led into the barn. My eyes fix on a juicy brown one and I quickly start towards it. I grab my cleaver and hack it through the cow's neck, decapitating the cow.

"Jesus Anna, why do you always have to do it in such an inhumane way?" Manny says as he recoils at the sight of the cows head parted with it's body.

"Why Manny? To give the family closure? It's a cow Manny, it was going to die anyway. Why not make it exciting?" I answer as I wash the blood off my hands. Since I killed my first animal at eight years old, killing has become a way of life. You're not a butcher if you can't kill.

Half an hour later, I'm dressed for the reaping and signed into my section. Manny looks over at me from his and blows a kiss, warming my heart. Emmanuel and I have been dating secretly for months now and I think I've fallen for him. Oh well, at least it was with someone I've known since I was four.

I focus my attention on the Mayor and our escort Detra. My heart is racing as the time ticks closer and closer to the announcement of the tributes, and I realise that I'm silently praying that it's going to be someone else. Anyone else.

Please don't be me.

**Isandro Siler POV**

Detra comes back to the podium with two names that will reveal who's representing District 10 in the twisted game called the Hunger Games. She doesn't realise that hwe actions eventuay lead to people being ruthlessly mirdered for entertainemnt.

"The female representative for District 10 will be Annabelle Goredon! Lucky you, Annabelle and what a pretty name too!" Detra calls, looking for Annabelle.

She's actually in my age year, the seventeen year olds and she emerges from them, emotionless. I know her from her family name, the Goredons, one of the oldest butchers in District 10. Being a butcher can make you insane because I know that Annabelle is slightly crazy.

She's not half-bad looking. Annabelle has blonde hair with brown parts mixed in, reaching just under her ears in choppy lines. Annabelle reaches around 5'5 and she's average build, with muscle from some form of work. Her turquoise eyes stand out and they look strong and undefeated.

She could be something, definitely not a bloodbath.

**Annabelle Goredon POV**

Oh my God. Out of all the years of me making fun of getting reaped, I actually was picked. Out of thousands and thousands, I got picked. On the outside, I made sure to act strong and emotionless but I'm holding in the sobs of pure pain. I could die in a few weeks and become forgotten like the rest of the un-victorious tributes.

"Joining Annabelle in representing this district will be Isandro Siler!" Detra calls coldly, looking bored. I'm sure this is such a pain for her, reading names out of children that could possibly and will most likely die in a few weeks.

It looks like seventeen was the cursed age number this year as Isandro turns out to be seventeen as well. I've seen him in school, I think. The first thing I notice is his hair. It's jet black but untamed, wild looking. Isandro stands above my height, at five foot eleven and his body is lanky to say the least. His face is long and his nose is actually quite big. Isandro's eyes are a pale green colour, they remind me of the grass in the fields with the morning dew.

He's subdued and stands there quietly, as if waiting to be shipped off to die. A part of me loses hope with him because after all we just kids. Kids with adults problems on our hands.

Maybe we'll figure them out.

* * *

**Who do you like more: Isandro or Annabelle? **

**Who has a better chance of winning?**

**Who do you think will be the first casualty of the Hunger Games? **


	14. Community

**Hey guys! Can you believe this is the second last chapter? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! I'll have two more questions at the bottom for you to answer! Thanks to Imetc for Willow and upsettomcat for Oberdon. **

**Training scores will be adjusted because twelve submitters said that their tribute got over an eight, which is highly unlikely. I just wanted all of you to know. Oh and the results of the poll were that Spruce or Celiesea is your Victor as of now! **

**I've decided to go to the Train Rides after this because I think the Goodbyes will drag the story out too much. I had trouble with this chapter so don't shoot me in the reviews, I know this isn't as good as other chapters. Well, anyway, here's the District 11 Reapings!**

* * *

**Willow Seen POV **

I wake up and smile when I see my two best friends sleeping peacefully. Last night we slept over in Peara's house, like we always do the night before the reaping. I gather my stuff and sneak out of the room, I need to go home and I don't want to wake them.

Peara and Caritta have been my friends since I could walk. I'm 'popular' in school and everything but I couldn't care less for it. If I have my two best friends, I need nothing else. People have taken advantage of me too, because I refuse to see the evil in the world.

I walk the streets of District 11 with a smile on my face. All my life, I've grown up with such a sense of community around me and today's the day that you can really see the kindness that the people of District 11 have for each other. Friends help sow clothes so everyone looks respectable, dinners are made with scraps but there's always a little bit extra if anyone came knocking.

"There you are Willow! Go help your sister get ready and get yourself ready." My mother says as she scurries around, trying to locate something that's obviously eluding her. I nod and hurry up the stairs.

It'a ironic that everyone dresses up for the reaping like it's a party or something that we celebrate, when really it's a funeral. It's a funeral for at least one each year, because there's only ever one Victor. I put on my dress and scrap my hair into two buns to make myself look presentable.

"Willow, can you do my hair? I need to look nice!" Thistle says, barging into my room in complete distress. Thistle is a thirteen year old drama queen.

"Come here and I'll fix it." I agre as she sits down in front of me. When I see the knot in her hair, I sigh because I know she's going to scream.

An hour later, Thistle and I are walking towards the reaping, behind our parents. It doesn't matter of you're eighteen or twelve, the nerves that shake your body are unlike anything else. I think it's because you know that even though there's a slim chance that you're picked, you could still be picked.

Peara and Caritta are waiting for me when I get to the sixteen year old section and we all flinch a little when Leury comes on stage. It could be because of his neon yellow skin and hair but I know it's probably nerves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the District 11 Reaping for the 57th Hunger Games!"

Let the horrors begin.

**Oberdon Morddan POV**

Maximus was lying. He said that the reaping wasn't scary and that it was just like a boring speech that your teachers gives in school. But my brother always stirs things up so I shouldn't have believed him in the first place.

My heart is hammering and my legs feel like jelly but it's my first reaping, I have like a one in a million chance of getting reaped. And living in District 11 always makes that chance less because there's like a million of us.

I'm known as a class clown in school. I make people happy daily and that's what I love to do but today, I haven't smile once. There's no sun today, nothing to joke about. Well, Leury looks like a fat chicken dipped in neon paint, so I guess that's something.

"Now, is everyone excited to hear the names of the tributes that will fight for District 11?" Leury asks, his stupid grin angering me. How can you smile at something like the Hunger Games. I don't know much about it but I do know that my parents hate it, so I hate it.

Leury plucks two names out of the two bowls and my hands clench into fists. I can't be picked, I'm twelve. The Square grows silent and all eyes are on Leury. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"The female that will be fighting in the name of District 11 will be Willow Seen!" Leury shouts as screams of heartbreak erupt from the thirteen year old section. I thought it was Willow but she emerged from the sixteen year old section. I might be twelve but that girl was fine.

Willow had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in a dead straight line, she stands at an average 5'6 and she was skinny but that was normal. We're not rich like District 1, we don't always get three square meals a day, we are lucky if we get one. Willow's face has a look of complete and utter shock on it. Her skin is an olive colour and her body doesn't look like it has any scars. Willow's eyes are emerald green and huge, like saucers. But she's beautiful altogether and boys start wolf-whistling.

"Now joining Willow, will be Oberdon Morddon!" Leury exclaims.

It was a bad day to be me. I'm screwed.

**Willow Seen POV**

Oberdon is a twelve year old. I'm a pretty peaceful person but the Capitol is screwed up. Who let's a twelve year old fight to the dearh? Oberdon is a twelve year old that is the one of the more innocent looking ones. Only reaching about 5'1 and he's thin and nimble, but he has muscle to his body. His skin is a dark brown colour and his eyes match that colour. Oberdon has buzz-cut hair and I notice callouses on his hands, probably from working in the fields like every District 11 habitant.

He also appears quite dumb. Oberdon tries to run, which is the one thing that kills sponsors. You are known as weak and scared if you try to run. He eventually gives up when the Peacekeepers approach and walks up to the stage, standing stiffly beside me. The poor boy is scared.

This whole thing is screwed up. I should be going to school tomorrow, smiling and laughing with my friends. Oberdon should be growing up and learning about life, experiencing things like every other twelve year old.

When we are supposed to shake hands, I gather him up in a hug and he looks at me with the first sign of a smile I've encountered since I was reaped. Maybe he is more then a bloodbath, maybe he's the one thing we need to win this twisted 'game'.

People often label all the outer districts as bloodbaths but never judge a book by its cover. It could have anything inside.

* * *

**Who did you like more and why?**

**Would you like to live in District 11?**


	15. The Black Air

**Hey guys! This is the last reaping chapter! Next will be the Train Rides! Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to MortisRose for Coal and upsettomcat for Myliana. There will be a question or two down at the bottom for you to answer! I'll have a poll up too.**

**Oh my god, this story reached one hundred reviews! Are you actually kidding me? Thanks so so much to anyone who took the time to review, it's made me so happy!**

**Here's the last reaping chapter, District 12!**

* * *

**Myliana Rohr POV**

_"Help me, Myliana. I need help! Don't just stand there!" Lily screams as a District 4 tribute beats away at her with a mace, Lily's body being destroyed. My body is frozen, I can only watch as my best friend and first true friend gets murdered brutally._

I gasp as I wake. It was only a dream because Lily Honeycutt died a year ago, in the 56th Hunger Games. She's gone and has been gone for a long time. But yet, I still have tears in my eyes.

The time on the clock says that it's nine o' clock, so I've an hour before I have to relieve the moment my best friend was ripped from. I clean my head of thoughts of Lily and walk down to the kitchen with a smile on my face. You've got to face certain things with a smile, one of these being the reaping, the most hated ceremony of all districts.

"Morning Allia, how're you today?" I smile at my twelve year old sister who looks on the verge of vomiting.

Allia half-heartedly smiles at me, but it's good enough. At least she's not crying.

Allia's innocence is always going to effect her. She believes in everything pure. She still believes in fairies and that everyone gets a happy ending at the end of their story. Panem is not made for a place like Allia. The Hunger Games is not something that she should be eligible for.

"Morning, My. When you're done eating, get dressed. It'll take a while to get to the Square." My mother says as she walks into the room, seeing Allia in her panicked stage. I feel so old but that was me two years ago, shaking while eating my breakfast.

Half an hour later, all of my family are walking towards the Square. Allia and I are the only ones that eligible for the reaping, with Marianna free from this. Her last reaping was last year and she's happier then I've ever seen her. I hope I'm going to be as happy in four years.

The Hunger Games is a sore topic for all of District 12. We've only had two Victors in 56 years. Other districts have advantages, but us, we aren't even let into the mines until we are eighteen. We go into the Games with only the skills we learn ourselves.

Allia is crying but I guide her through everything, trying to calm her down. Marianna was always so comforting, she never let me stop smiling.

Maybe this year it'll be different.

**Coal Bauer POV**

The reaping isn't made for someone like me. Big crowds of people make the air clammy, which makes breathing even harder for me. Asthma isn't easy to live with in a district like 12. Dust from the mines floats around, mixed in the wall, clogging up my windpipe. I work in the shop beside the mines, and the dust is so thick that everything is tinted a blackish colour.

But I stand here, because it's mandatory, a 'National Holiday'. It's not even a nice day, the drizzle makes the mood even more somber. Not that it was ever happy, we, District 12, are known for our seriousness and we never smile at the reaping.

Garrett is in the section behind me, leaving me without a source of comfort. He works with me in the shop. He's probably the only person in 12 that I consider a friend, having looked out for me ever since we started working together all those years ago.

"Welcome, everyone, to the District 12 Reaping! It's going to be a great year for us!" Aio shouts, his yellow irises attracting everyone's attention.

Aio returns to the podium with two slips, cursing them children without even knowing. He wouldn't care anyway, he's the definition of heartless.

"The female representing District 12 will be Myliana Rohr!" Aio exclaims happily.

Myliana starts crying and it's heard all over the Square. It's not subtle crying, it's heart wrenching sobbing. She obviously has merchant roots, with dirty-blonde hair and stormy deep blue eyes. Myliana's petite and stands at only five foot four inches. Her face is the definition of beautiful with a smaller then average nose that somehow completes her beauty.

She reaches the stage and her tears wetting the stairs up to it. Her tears never lighten up, which makes Myliana look a pitiful site. But it's not unusual for us to look weak, District 12 is known for bloodbaths. Haymitch Abernathy was a miracle native, someone that's going to be remembered for generations.

"This year, the male that will be joining Myliana will be Coal Bauer!" Aio screams, his voice echoing around the Square.

Everyone in my section turn towards me and then my mind finally registers what just happened.

I'm going into the Games.

**Myliana Rohr POV**

Coal starts to run but I think his body gives up on him. He stops and starts wheezing, with a boy running out from the seventeen year olds. He helps the boy up while resisting the Peacekeepers.

Coal Bauer is the opposite to me, a seam boy. He has shaggy black hair that's messed up. Coal has the grey native eyes that everyone in the seam bears. He's tan and has a little dotting of freckles. Coal has a tough look to him with a light of stubbornness too. He's also very tall and stands at around 5'11.

The boy is dragged up to the stage and stands beside me, with a dead look in his eyes. He understands now, that living in District 12 has given use no chance at winning the Games. In the dark coloured air, I can see all the faces look up at me with lools thsy don't help my hope.

Coal shakes my hand and I give a small smile to him, in which he returns. Maybe it's something that happens to all tribute partners but I understand Coal. I squeeze his hand when we part for the goodbyes.

So what if people can't give us hope, we can give it to each other.

* * *

**Who appealed to you more, Myliana or Coal?**

**Who was your favourite tribute out of all 24?**


	16. The Train Rides: Districts 1&2

**Hey guys! So this is the first Train Ride chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last reaping chapter. I'll have questions for you at the bottom and make sure to check out the poll I put up the last time I updated. I'll do two districts per chapter so updates my be slower and shorter!**

**Anyway, here it is:**

* * *

**_District 1_**

**Elisabeth Morgan POV**

Taru glares at me with disdain. He doesn't approve of me being the female tribute, that much is obvious. I just ignore the cold stares and advert my gaze to the greenery that we are quickly passing. He's obviously angry that I took the chosen volunteer's place but I can't fix that now.

"Welcome tributes. I'm Radiance Capal, but you can call me Radiance. I'll be one of your mentors, Valour is in a meeting right now. Please introduce yourselves." Radiance says as she enters the room. She's the image of what a District 1 female should look like, blonde-haired and blue-eyed.

Taru's glare vanishes and a charming smile appears on his face seconds later. Radiance already likes him, you can tell as she sizes him up with a grin on her face. Taru is exactly what a tribute should look like, handsome with a deadly grin.

"I'm Taru Angel, nice to meet you." He says as he stands up.

Her gaze turns towards me and the smile is wiped off her face. She's a typical District 1 girl, obsessed with appearances it seems so mine is upsettingly casual.

"I'm Elisabeth Morgan, but you can just call me Belle." I greet and she nods and turns back to Taru.

"Do any of you have previous training?" Radiance asks but she knows that Taru has. His body tells everything, the muscles protruding from his shirt.

"I started training when I was six, I can use anything you give me. I got chosen by the Academy to volunteer. This is my life and I intend to win." He answers, smiling at her cockily. Her smile lifts and she lets a tiny giggle escape.

"I can use a dagger and I've got plant and berry knowledge." I confess but Radiance doesn't care, she simply takes in the information then focuses on Taru.

I see how this is going to be. She's going to focus on the trained one, the best hope of winning. I don't need her, I'm probably smarter then Radiance. The two of them leave the dining room together with Taru telling her in detail about the time he beat an eighteen year old at combat being only sixteen at the time.

"Elisabeth Morgan, I'm Valour Allio. Since Radiance has obviously taken over Taru, I'll try to help you in any way possible. I hope you won't disappoint all of District 1 like some tributes." Valour Allio remarks as he gives me a pat on the arm. He isn't any better then her and he's jealous that Radiance got Taru.

It seems I am alone in this.

**_District 2_**

**Alexandra Blevins POV**

Uriah Lèpou is a damn good tribute partner. He's smart enough but trained like an expert, everything I wanted, a bit too cocky but I'll deal with it. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up my rightful crown for him. If he thinks that, Uriah has another thing coming.

We both sit straight up and watch the television with great concentration. This is the first time we're seeing our competitors that could possibly take the victory from us.

"I want the boy from One, he needs to be in the Careers. You'll be in the group, won't you Alexandra? I guess it won't matter when I win." Uriah asks, with his signature cocky smile. He's never called me Alex even when I asked him too, which is just to annoy me.

"Of course I will, Uriah. I'm not a bloodbath and to be honest, I'm probably more lethal then you." I say confidently back, matching fire with fire. It's the only way to deal with someone like him.

Uriah might be slightly annoying, but he's not wrong. The boy, Taru, is a serious contender. With muscles defined under his shirt and a smirk that will make all the ladies in the Capitol faint, Taru is exactly what we need as an ally.

"The girl?" I ask. She doesn't look like much, with no muscle and wearing disgustingly casual clothes but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. Somehow I think she'll be refused.

"She's looks like a bloodbath but District 1 can surprise so we'll see in training but I really don't think so. Taru looks like a killer, she looks like his victim," Uriah decides and I have to agree. She has nothing on Taru. He might be conceited, but he's alright and seems to know what to do when it comes to the Games.

Uriah's eyes light up when he sees District 4, Proteus and Kiki. The male Careers seem to be excellent this here whereas, I'm the best female with Kiki following. It's obvious that this year, we have an actual chance at winning. Proteus is someone who has built up brute force while it seems that Kiki is agile and fast.

"District 4 are the best district, aside from us, of course. They look deadly." Uriah says with a sinister smile on his face as a plan formulates in his head.

"Alexandra, my dear, I think this year that District 2 will retake it's place on the throne. We are the strongest district here and have looks to match." Uriah laughs and I end up laughing with him.

We are a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Do you think the Careers are strong this year? **

**Out of the outer districts (8-12), who has the best chance of winning? **


	17. The Train Rides: Districts 3&4

**Hey guys! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. You guys are actually amazing! I'll have two more questions at the bottom for you and a new poll up. I threw in a little reminder of Seneca Crane, see if you can find it!**

**Someone asked me who will decide the Victor, so I thought I'd let all of you know. The Victor will ultimately be picked by me but your answers in reviews and polls will help me pick so you'll have an impact.**

**Here's the second instalment of the Train Rides:**

* * *

**_District 3_**

**Edwin Alabastor POV **

Pexey Flash is crying. But she's not just crying like you would over a broken toy, she's crying as if she broke something much worse. Her heart. I still haven't registered everything that has happened but I'm sure the despair Pexey is now facing will soon come to me.

The male mentor, Satis, came in and introduced himself. He's still traumatised from his Games, which if my memory serves me well, was the Games that turned out to be a big, dark maze that never ended. Images from that are some of the worst and I can completely understand why his brain can't register such events.

We watch the reaping and I memorise each and every tribute. The Careers are strong this year but it's the other districts that interest me the most. The District 8 Male catches my eye. To some he might be average and forgettable but there's something about him that makes me see him in a different light. He's different, he has fire in his eyes that makes me notice him. Maybe I've found a possible ally.

"Edwin, why aren't you crying?" Pexey asks, seeming so much younger then her actual age. She seems lost in the world, confused about what is about to happen. I disliked her at the start but no one could not pity her at this moment. I won't be teaming up with her though because she might be my district partner but there's only one Victor.

"Pexey, you don't have to cry to be sad. You can be a kind of sad that it feels like you should just give up, not breathe anymore. That's the sad I'm feeling," I say and as I say it the world I live in, my world of books and intelligence, crumbles. There's no going back to it. It'll never be the same.

Pexey and I sit, watching the end of District 3 disappear. It mightn't of been the best district but I loved it and maybe that's why my heart pangs for the familair factories, the smiling people and the quiet atmosphere that surrounded the district.

The only thought that enters my head is that I need a book. I need one to escape my current reality, my impending doom. I want to get lost in a story where the underdog wins because everyone loves an underdog.

Maybe I'll be the next underdog people fall in love with.

**_District 4_**

**Kiki London POV**

Proteus excitedly talks and talks about the other Careers. He happily smiled when he saw them first, District 1 and 2. He's certain that he and I will get in, there's no way we can't.

Ula, my mentor, looks at us with a grin. She says that we have it in the bag this year, Proteus joyfully agreeing. He's the life and soul of every party it seems, I being the opposite.

"I always used to see you in the Academy but you never trained in the stations that I did. Why not Kiki?" Proteus asks, with energy like a young puppy. I've never met someone like him. He's deadly trained but also friendly and honourable, a mixture that makes it impossible to dislike.

"I only fenced in the Academy. It's all I need to win the Games." I say determinedly, protecting my beloved sport. I've fenced everyday since I was young, it's as natural to me as breathing.

It must be strange for Proteus to hear that I only mastered one skill. He's a jack of all trades, reknowned for never ever being second in his class. He was always first. Proteus is the best male tribute we have had for a long while and it's good that he's representing 4 with me. We'll do our hometown justice.

"Look, Kiki, I know you're in love with fencing and all and that's great. But what about combat? Survival? Daggers? I'm loyal to my District and you're from it so I have to help you out. We can train in our apartment. You are not going into the Games without a bit of combat knowledge." Proteus says protectively, like I mean something to him. I'm touched, that such a Career like him opened up.

It's not going to last. The Games changes people, everyone says it. What happens in their messes with your mind, it makes you make decisions that wreck any morals you had. All in the name of a game, as they say. I'm positive that my mind isn't going to break. I'm strong. I'm Kiki London.

When the photographers flash their cameras in our eyes, we just smile it off and pose menacingly. We are District 4, a sea of strength.

* * *

**W****ho is the strongest out of the four mentioned above?**

**Would you ally with your district partner if they were younger and weaker then you? **


	18. The Train Rides: Districts 5&6

**Hello guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. I'll have two more questions down at the bottom. To do with the previous poll result, District 2 has the best chance of winning, as voted by you. And your favourite Career was Uriah Lèpou. I'll have a new one up today!**

**I was looking through the forms and a lot of people said that their character got an 8 or a 9 in training. I'm going to have to change these. Just to let you guys know!**

**Khloe Grace is a great author and she helped me out with this chapter so much. Check out her story, the 51st Hunger Games. Best SYOT I've ever read so it'll be worth it!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**_District 5_**

**Emery Frastor**

Celiesea and I are in awe as we're led into the train. It's like a whole different world is here. There's no tarnished furniture but furniture that I've only read about in books. Everything is of high quality, made for the Capitol by a district most likely. If this is what the Capitol is like, I'm going to be captivated.

The food in this compartment must be average to the Capitol but to us, it's beyond our dreams. There's something of everything and Celiesea and I dig in, stuffing our mouths full of the delicious food. It's like an explosion on my tastebuds.

"You two look exactly like I did last year. Don't eat the green rice, you'll feel the after effects later." Reeva smiles as she walks into the room. Her demeanour and actions show a strong girl but her eyes tell a slightly different story. An aftermath of the Games perhaps.

After the food is diminished, we tune into the Reapings. The Careers are lethal this year. It's just one more odd against me. I'm weak, barely even lifting a bale of hay. I have no experience with weapons like axes or swords. I'm against people who have been training since they were four. The odds were definitely not in my favour.

Celiesea on the other hand, is our best shot. She's determined and brave, she won't give up without a fight. Her body looks like it would be capable of a fight. She's all District 5 has this year. She's taking in everything Reeva says with utter concentration, which means she's smart as well.

I register sadness in my mind when I see districts like 7 and 10. The outer districts have a better chance then me, they have experience on their side. I'm one of the most likely bloodbaths statistically. There's always the one in a million chance, but I don't think it will save me from my impending doom. Nothing can.

"Don't do that to yourself, Emery. You have as good as a chance as anyone, I'll make damn sure of that. My partner did that last year and now he's six feet under so no, you're not allowed to think like that. You have his exact expression on your face." Reeva exclaims in a voice that's determined but also pained. It's as if she could read my mind, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Have you not noticed Emery, District 5 are always the surprise district. We are smart and cunning, we always have a chance to win this thing." Celiesea informs me wisely and a little hope returns.

All we have to do is live up to it.

We could be the new legends of District 5.

**_District 6 _**

**Axel Reinbach**

Magdalena's tears fall freely down her face. She's resigned to the fact that she will die but I know there's a chance that Maggie can surprise us. Sure the youngest person to win the Games had been fifteen but there's always someone who could change the record.

"What about the District 11 girl? I bet she'd help you, Maggie. You need an ally so pick one." I say determinedly but she won't believe a word I say.

"She's not going to want me as an ally. I'm already a bloodbath." Maggie says back, turning away from me.

"Magdalena, someone is going to ally with you. You just need to present yourself as a strong little girl that we all know you are." I answer back and she just shakes her head sadly, looking like a girl trapped in a nightmare.

"Will you be my ally Axel? Will you stay with me, a twelve year old, in a Games where the strongest win?" Magdalena asks and the compartment goes quiet. The mentors turn towards us and I can't move my mouth to say something back.

"See, no one will want to team up with me. My district partner doesn't even want to, so if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my room." Maggie quietly informs me as she leaves the compartment, her footsteps getting quieter and quieter, like the hope that beats in her heart.

"Axel, don't worry about her, she's not worth it and she'll most likely die a quick death. She's a bloodbath but you could win this. Forget about Matilda or whatever her name was, concentrate on you, a possible Victor." My mentor, Aran, laughs.

I'm known for being cool and rational, I like to be peaceful when I can. But anger takes over me and I storm over to Aran. He squares up and stares back to my glare.

"You're supposed to be a mentor. You don't give up on tributes, you have to help them survive. Aran, you're a sick, twisted man. Magdalena is twelve years old and she has to fight for her life so help her. She needs to live and if you're already dooming her to a death she doesn't deserve, you need to leave. Get another mentor to mentor me because I don't want you near me." I threaten icily to him in a low whisper.

He looks back to the other mentors for back up but they turn away, abandoning him. Aran walks from the compartment, break a base as he leaves. The silence in the room after is unnatural but a female Victor with bright red hair walks over to me, breaking it.

"It looks like we have a fighter on our hands."

* * *

**Do you think age is an advantage in the Games?**

**Who's your favourite tribute from above?**


	19. The Train Rides: Districts 7&8

**Hello guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Vote in my poll if you haven't already and as usual, I'll have more questions down at the bottom.**

**Creators of tributes, make sure to notice every tribute and start picking out who your character would like to ally with. I can't make all of it happen but I'll try. Send it to me by PM, we don't everyone to know.**

**Thanks so much to Epicness By Liv, she has helped me so much in most chapters. She's amazing and such a good friend! Well anyway, here's the chapter:**

* * *

**_District 7_**

**Spruce Urbanski POV**

Raine cries into my arms but I just take it, holding her together so she can't break. This was our worst nightmare, the one thing that I dreaded was going to happen to us. Ariel is left on her own and in some ways, I shouldn't have volunteered. Ariel would have one parent but I couldn't let Raine fight on her own. She needs to live, and that's what I'm here to do.

"Raine, I'll be your mentor this year. I'm Ava Maple, I won eleven years ago but this year, 7 will rise to victory. I'm not going to let your gorgeous baby girl grow up without parents. You'll be back for her birthday." Ava says determinedly but her voice shakes. She walked in on our goodbyes and broke down when she saw Ariel. I don't doubt her determination, she's obviously going to do everything she can.

Districts 1,2 and 4 scare me. They're brutal and already I can see the sponsors lining up. District 10 is the only outer district will two competitors older then sixteen. Both look lethal and I can see a slightly crazed expression on the girl. Just another person we have to get through to see Ariel again. Her partner looks timid but there's something dangerous about him.

Raine has developed maternal feelings and instincts and any twelve year old that gets reaped, I can hear her sobbing for them. She mightn't be able to kill younger tributes, and if I do, it's going to haunt me.

"Hey, where is the girl that I know? Dry up them tears, put that gorgeous smile on your face that I fell in love with and get ready. We are arriving at the Capitol soon so show them that we are the district to beat." I whisper into Raine's ear as the train enters the city.

"It's changed since I was year for my Games. Time flies when you're mentoring kids to fight to the death I guess." Ava confesses as she looks out the window. Her witty remarks make me smile so at least I'll always have someone to joke with. I have a feeling Raine doesn't want to joke right now.

People crowd around the train when it halts to a final stop. They're chanting our names and trying to catch a picture of us. We're like prized possessions, everyone wants us. While we are walking towards the Remake Centre with Ava in front, photographers and journalists scream questions and snap pictures with high-tech cameras.

"Are your tributes strong this year, Miss Maple?" A journalist with tattoos across his face shouts.

"They're not just strong, they're Victors."

**_District 8_**

**Nikolai Montello POV**

"The girl's not going to last long. I wouldn't usually say it, but I suggest we put all of our efforts into Nikolai. District 8 hasn't won in decades, he's our best chance. Weave has no muscle and she's too young to understand the strategies that the other districts will use. We'll help her, but he's our priority." A female's voice says. I was about to walk into the compartment but they were talking in hushed voices so naturally I had to listen.

"That's bullshit, Lacey. When did you lose your compassion? I'm sure as hell not giving up on Weave. You take our golden boy, I'll take Weave." A man shouts rather loudly as his footsteps get louder, as if he's walking towards me.

I run back to the room with the huge television, where Weave is sitting. Her eyes light up when she sees me, I had left her for a while.

"Where did you go? I heard shouting, did you catch any of what they said?" Weave asks innocently, her eyes staring directly into mine.

"I just caught some air, I needed a break. I couldn't hear any shouting from where I was, sorry." I downright lie to the sweetest girl. I couldn't tell her that the mentors had given up on her, it would diminish any hope left. She reminds me so much of Sofie, it's startling. I'm beginning to see the cons of allying with Weave but I push them the back of my mind. She needs an ally.

Weave starts to concentrate on the television and I do the same. It's unnerving and makes me see how small my chances are. The Careers are going to be threats in the arena but for sponsors, the twins from District 9 take the biscuit. The commentator is so excited and the crowd goes wild when they see Miall and Lawette. They'll be ones to watch.

"Weave, Nikolai, sorry to keep you waiting. We are going to be your mentors this year. I'm Lacey and this is Jute." Lacey says in a cold tone, she's the owner of the voice that was talking about how weak Weave is. I already dislike her, eve though she's supposed to help me win this Games I'm being forced to play.

Jute, is the exact opposite. With a memorable eye missing and scars around his neck, he definitely looks like a survivor. His smile is happy and I think that Jute will be mentoring both of us. He seems genuine, which is rare as most Victors are mentally scarred.

Maybe I'll be as memorable as Jute.

Maybe I'll be Victor.

* * *

**Who do you think will die in the bloodbath from above?**

**If you were in the Hunger Games, would you rather have plant knowledge or weapon expertise?**


	20. The Train Rides: Districts 9&10

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'll have more questions at bottom for you. I'm not the happiest with this chapter but it's alright, I guess. **

**154 reviews. Are you serious? Anyone who has read or reviewed this story, thank you so much. It means the world and I can't believe all of you take the time to review every chapter.**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**_District 9_**

**Miall Javees POV**

"You're an idiot Miall. You volunteered to beat me and now we're both dead. Do you even realise how stupid that is?" Lawette hisses at me as she gives me a cold glare.

My decision didn't exactly go down well with my family. Lawette is as angry as she can be while being sad, and my mother was furious. She didn't want to lose both her children in one Games.

Aluma, on the other hand, is excited. Our mentor thinks that we'll be one of the favourites as long as we stick together. It's going to be a challenge, since Lawette and I aren't the best of friends. If she beats at this game, I'm going to be dead in a few weeks. I'll never get to go back to my gang, who are like my brothers.

"L, you're being unreasona-"

"Shut up, Miall. You're lowering the IQ of this room." L says as she cuts me off, angrier then I expected.

"I'm sorry Lawette but I can't change anything now. Let's just try and find a way for one of us to win." I gently say and the anger dissolves in her eyes. Maybe she's forgiven me. But sadness creeps in and I can tell I'm not forgiven.

"That's the thing Miall. There's only one Victor and two of us so you'll have to die if I can win. And maybe I don't want to lose my brother." Lawette confesses as she excepts a hug from me.

L and I don't always get along but my heart tells me that I don't want to let go of her. Lawette can't die. I guess when you grow up with someone your exact age and is going through the exact things you are going through for sixteen years, you get attached.

"We don't have to worry about that until the Games start. Let's pick out some potential allies." Aluma reassures us as she switches on the television. It's going to be hard for her, if she has to pick between the two of us.

The competition is brutal. The Careers look like they've been training since they were two and I bet some of them have. Axel Reinbach catches my attention. He's strong and looks like a fighter, unusual for District 6. He's got a glint in his eye that means business. Pity his district partner isn't a competitor, twelve year old Magdalena Johns. I realise that we are one of the only outer districts that have two older competitors. It's a good advantage.

District 9 could be seen as competitors this year. We could damn well win and we already have more sponsors then a lot of districts.

I guess having a twin was worth it.

**_District 10_**

**Isandro Siler POV**

Annabelle officially slightly scares me. The first thing she said to be was 'Nice to meet you Isandro, sorry that you'll be dying in a few weeks.'

She sits at the dining table across from me, listening intently to her mentor, Merona, who's telling her about the next thing that we'll be put through. The Remake Center. I don't want to hear how they take all the hair off my body so instead, I've been watching the Reapings. Might as well do something useful.

"Have you seen anyone interesting?" Annabelle's voice asks as she sits down beside me after Merona goes to discuss Annabelle and I with the other mentors.

"The Careers look strong, especially from District 2 and 4. The District 1 girl doesn't look like a Career which is surprising. District 5, 6 and 8 have one strong tribute each. 7 produced two lovers it looks like, with the boy volunteering to help the girl. 9 have twins, who already are the Capitol's favourites. And they look like competitors so they'll be people to watch out for. District 11 have tributes that don't look like threats with 12 having a boy that is their best shot." I recite, having just learned it.

"Jesus, we've our work cut out for us so. Doesn't matter, we are both strong. Deadly, if I say so myself." Annabelle jokes, and I smile along.

She has a character that I've never encountered before. She acts so normally and them she has these flashes when her eyes go crazed and she says something completely unexpected. But maybe I'll learn to live with it.

"Now onto District 10, Annabelle Goredon and Isandro Siler. Both at age seventeen, they seem like threats. They could be great allies for anyone and I think this year might be something special for District 10. So yes, District 10 is a threat this year." Claudius says as Caesar agrees. It makes me feel proud and it gives me hope.

"Everyone thinks you're threats and I've no doubt that you are. So when you go out there, act like it. I don't want you to stop and wave and answer questions, ignore them and walk silently in. It's an image that says to the Capitol people that we are taking this seriously and that's what'a going to get you sponsors." Sawl says, my mentor.

Taking this into account, we walk past the cameras and screaming journalists and stare straight ahead.

"As you can see from District 10, they are concentrated and determined. They seem like a pair of fighters this year. I'm Slavia Retar, reporting live from the District 10 Train Arrival.

I can't help but agree with Slavia.

* * *

**Which is more valuable in the Games, strength or intelligence?**

**District 9 and 10, in past Games, were two of the weaker districts, do you think this is true this year?**


	21. The Train Rides: Districts 11&12

**Hello guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. There'll be two more questions at the botton for you. Your four favourites tributes under sixteen are Nikolai, Pexey, Weave and Emery, according to the last poll. I'll have a new poll up too!**

**Since this is the last Train Ride (I can't believe it!), I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter up will most likely be the Remake Center or an Analysation of the Tributes? Which one would you like to see?**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**_District 11_**

**Oberon Morddan POV**

I looked like an idiot. I tried to run, which just made me look worse. It's can't really get any worse, I mean, twelve years old and I don't even have the capability to walk up the steps, I have to try and leg it. Nice job Oberon, really great.

"Oberon Morddan, District 11. Well, he's obviously seems scared and at his age, his chance aren't very good. The longest a twelve year old last was eight days." Caesar says as they review the tributes. I groan and slide down the couch.

"It's not that bad. They're only going on appearance. They only saw the physical weaknesses and strengths, so all Careers stood out and anyone young was portrayed as weak. I don't just want a physically fit ally, intelligence counts for a lot of the Games," Willow comforts as she speaks to me. Her smile after is contagious, and I find myself smiling too.

"You're good at this. Who else did you notice?" I ask, sitting up as I listen. She might be a good tribute partner. She's uplifting but observant.

"The twins from 9, boy from 6, girl from 5. Outer districts have the majority of younger tributes, with the exception of 10 and 7. The Careers are going to be a force to be reckoned with this year." Willow lists.

I had marked Willow off as a competitor that'll die early on but she's a competitor. Maybe not the strongest or the most intelligent but a mix of both. And she's happy, which is better then a sniffling tribute. She's fighting her fate.

"There's only a handful of tributes under sixteen. It's going to make it harder for you and me both." Willow confesses, laying down on the couch. We've been travelling for hours, because we live so far away. District 11 is one of the biggest districts in size so it's a journey in itself to get out of it.

"Willow, you're very observant. If you find out anything else, be sure to let me know. It'll help me out in my current situation which most likely isn't going to work out to well for me." I joke and she giggles. Her giggle is the most uplifting and happy thing I've ever heard.

"Oberon, we could win this too. All we have to do is make an impression. An impression will help us out in the long run, giving us sponsors we'll need. District 11 could win once again, just be remembered." Willow concludes as she walks her room where she has to get ready for our arrival in the bright and shining Capitol.

She's right.

No Victor was ever forgotten.

**_District 12_**

**Coal Bauer POV **

Myliana Rohr intrigues me. All I want to do is know more but right now, she's deep in thought, her eyes still swollen and red from crying. I could hear her family's sobs from the room I was saying goodbye in, it was painful to hear. I don't think I should interrupt a tribute on their way to the Capitol. There'll be time for that, I hope.

Myliana seemed so boring and uninterested the first few hours of the train ride, but now, her personality is starting to appear. She's kind and quiet but know's exactly what's going on. I want to see the other sides of her, the sides that might win us a Hunger Games.

"Coal and Myliana, here's your mentor Haymitch." Aio exclaims as I follow his disgustingly yellow eyes to the man that walks in.

Haymitch Abernathy is a living legend. The second Victor for District 12, won in the 2nd Quarter Quell. It was brutal with double the tributes, making the killing pool bigger and the Careers stronger. But he's our pride and joy, finally someone who shows off our district. We aren't all bloodbaths.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Myliana and Coal. Nice name by the way, Coal, it's easier to guess what our district works with. No offence, but I knew seven Coals back in the day. Anyway, onto important topics, the Games. The two of you look alright, better then last year anyway." Haymitch says shortly as he insults my name. It's a name that many boys get in my district but I don't mind. If he gets me out of the Games, I'll let him call me anything.

I start coughing as smoke from the fire clogs my throat. The coughs violently shake my body. Haymitch looks surprised but also alert, like he's back in the Games.

"What's wrong with you, did you swallow your words?" Haymitch asks as he bangs on my back to clear my airway.

"I have asthma." I wheeze out, my voice hoarse from coughing. It always happens so I quickly take out my inhaler and breath in fresh air. Myliana looks interesting and pitiful. She probably is fitter and faster then me, due to my stupid asthma. Myliana Rohr could be our only chance.

"Well haven't you dig yourself a deep hole." Haymitch smirks, realising how bad this is going to affect me.

I've dug a hole so deep I don't know if I can find a way to climb back out.

Maybe Myliana can.

* * *

**Who has the best chance of winning out of the four tributes above?**

**Who do you think will be the final three? **


	22. The Analyzation

**Hey guys! So I've decided to do an Analyzation chapter but I'll follow it up with the Remake chapter and then of course the Chariot Parade! On that topic, please PM me with suggestions for the districts' outfits in the Parade and don't be afraid to make them weird or eccentric, it is the Capitol after all. Khloe Grace's story, the 51st Hunger Games SYOT, was the first place I saw the analyzations so make sure to check it out!**

**I'll have more questions down at the bottom for you and vote in the poll I put up last chapter if you haven't already. Well, here's the Analyzations!**

* * *

**Aluma Harvest, District 9 Mentor, POV **

"Hello, I'm Ceasar Flickerman, but I'm sure you all know that! Welcome everyone to the Analyzations for this year! We're going to have a great night and it's going to really show us the tributes from the eyes of one of the most important men in Capitol, Salvius Renelat, Gamemaker for this year's Games!" Caesar Flickerman greets the screaming crowd. Everyone in the Capitol will be glued to their televisions, wanting any news on the tributes.

I'm watching this with Omri in a room separate from Miall and Lawette. We need to get a feel for the competition on our own. And the worst thing is seeing a tribute's crestfallen face when the Capitol shrug them off, so they've been instructed to go to bed.

Salvius emerges looking his ever calm self. He always seems peaceful and collected so it astonishes me that he can have such cruel ideas for the Games. As if they weren't bad enough already.

"So let's start shall we? District 1, Elisabeth Morgan and Taru Angel." Ceasar says as he waits for Salvius' answer.

"The female for District 1 disappointed me this year. Elisabeth doesn't look strong like most females from One and she lacks the confidence that usually exudes from her district. Taru is strong and quite handsome. He's a Career and for District 1, he stole the show. Taru could possibly win this year." Salvius informs and the crowd gasps. He just wrote off half of District 1, which isn't done very often.

"Well, that's certainly informative. District 2?"

"They have always been a victorious district and this year, they haven't disappointed. Alexandra and Uriah, both come from families that have Victors in them, so it's obviously in their genes. A Lèpou is always a contender but so is a Blevins. They could be the final two for all we know."

He's right, they're going to be serious threats. I can't see them placing under tenth in the games. Omri circles their names in big circles. Miall and Lawette always have to be on high alert around them.

"What about District 3? I think the female tribute is definitely different this year." Ceasar asks, leaning in as if Salvius is sharing a big secret.

"District 3 surprised me. Pexey smiled and seemed not as glum as usual tributes. The boy was very much a typical District 3 tribute, observant and sullen. I don't think it's a bad thing, those types of people can be as deadly as anyone." He answers, his words leaving an impact on everyone. The one thing I applaud Salvius on is that he talks about every tribute, never leaving anyone in the dark.

"District 4?"

"They're another district that have serious contenders. Proteus, with his looks as charm, is obviously trained and will do serious damage. Kiki is quiet but she's trained as well. But I noticed that she's more then a trained killer, her body language indicates she's reserved but observant. They'll be another district to watch," He says and Omri circles them in his notebook as well.

"Well certainly, I think we can all see District 4's main attraction, I mean look at Proteus and he's a Victor's son! If looks could kill, District 4 would have it in the bag. What about District 5, the district of last year's winner, Reeva?" Ceasar jokes and as expected, the crowd laugh at his not funny remark.

"District 5 aren't going to win this year. Emery is too young and the minute I saw him, he was a bloodbath in my mind. Celiesea is their best chance but I can't see her beating the likes of Proteus or Alexandra." Salvius says unemotionally. These tributes are only pawns for him, they don't matter. All he cares about is the show.

"Those are some good theories. Axel Reinbach certainly is a competitor, he actually shocked me the first time I saw him. What else does District 6 bring?"

"Not much. Magdalena is not much of anything really and I can't see her making it past the first two days or so, if she even makes it that far. Axel, certainly, is someone to watch out for. He's the best chance District 6 has had since their last Victor. He could do it." Salvius bluntly says and I can't help but feel sorry for Magdalena. The poor girl is barely twelve.

"My heart certainly broke when I watched the District 7 Reapings. Spruce and Raine are obviously together. What are your thoughts on them?"

"They're not the usual District 7 tributes. Spruce isn't determined for himself to survive obviously as I think he's going to give anything to protect Raine. It's like a true lovers sacrifice. Raine seems intellectual but she's weak, she broke down at the Reapings. Raine is also someone that we haven't got to see much of, so maybe my thoughts will change." Salvius informs as he lays back on the couch. He's certainly thought everything through.

"District 8?"

"They're bloodbaths. That's all I have to say." He shortly says. District 8 won't be getting sponsors this year I guess. I'm nervous now because Miall and Lawette need something good said about them if we want a chance at getting a victory that's so badly needed.

"District 9 shocked everyone this year, twins were reaped. Thoughts on 9?"

"District 9 is one of my favourite districts. The twins are so different but the same. Miall is obviously impulsive and Lawette is the thinker. They'll work well together as a team I think, if they control their personalities. District 9 is a district that you won't take your eyes off this year."

I squeal with the crowd at his words. We've got an advantage, if Salvius called us one of his favourites, that means that people are going to back us. We've got a chance. Omri genuinely smiles at me.

"Annabelle Goredon and Isandro Siler are two of the older outer district tributes, which gives them leverage. Annabelle has a glint in her eye that can be passed off as determination but I think her eyes were crazed. Maybe she's slaughtered too many pigs? She'll mix up the Games, that's certain. Isandro isn't as loud or extroverted as Annabelle but he's dangerous. I've seen lots of tributes and the glint in his eye made me shiver. I saw that last year in Reeva so I've got hopes that Isandro could claim victory this year." I tune in as Salvius describe Ten. They're competition and most of them grew up handling cleavers, which doesn't help us.

"District 11 last year were very strong, their female placing third. Are they strong this year too?" Ceasar asks his second last question.

"Ceasar, District 11 were the district that I forgot. Oberon and Willow aren't great, they're not Victors." Salvius says rather cruelly. I've always liked District 11 so I take slight offence to that.

"And District 12, our last district?"

"District 12 have two tributes that unfortunately, aren't much. Coal is obviously victim to his medical condition and Myliana hasn't spirit or anything memorable in her. They're typical, bottom-of-the-pile tributes." Salvius says and then Omri switchs off the television. We don't need to see anymore.

One thing I've learned from the Analyzation is that anyone could win.

I just hope it's a Javees.

* * *

**Are Salvius' predictions correct?**

**In what way does the Capitol have an impact on the Games and how well the tributes do?**


	23. The Tribute Parade

**Hey guys! This is the Chariot Rides chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'll have two more questions at the bottom and a poll up. This chapter is my longest chapter so sorry for any typos or errors that I didn't fix. The next chapter mightn't be up for a few days. **

**Here's the chapter:**

* * *

**Savera Turbo, District 6 Mentor POV **

"Savera, I thought you had forgotten about the Parade. Sit down, it's nearly the start of it." Lindell smirks as I enter the mentor's box. We are always mixed around, never sticking with only our district. Lindell's District 7's golden boy and won four years before me. He's cocky and annoying, but I always end up in his company.

"I could never forget this joyous occasion, Lindell." I smile at him as I give him a hug.

If I had been any later I would have missed the start of the Parade. Fireworks explode in the night sky as the doors open to reveal the tributes.

District 1, as always are greeted with tremendous applause and roses are already scattered along the road.

The girl is dressed is a cream dress, with jewels covering the end of it, every colour and shape. It's held up with one thick strap and the bodice of the dress is fitted. It must be heavy but she seems to not be in pain. Her face is quite emotionless. It's different as most tributes from one, especially female, are dressed provocatively but Belle is not. Taru, on the other hand, is selling everything he's got. He has the same colour pants as Belle but no shirt on. His body is tanned and covered in jewels, making the women in the crowd scream. He's completely enjoying himself and feeding off the atmosphere. Taru is going to be hard to beat, with his skills and sponsorship.

"They're going to be hard to beat. District 1, 2 and 4 are all trained and lethal and I have to try and get a boy out that's going to give up his life in a millisecond for his partner." Lindell sighs as District 2 emerge.

There's obviously a theme running for District 2. Both are dressed in as gladiators, as usual. It's a good year for Two, both tributes are good looking and skilled. Alexandra has gold metal shorts on and a matching top that reaches just above her toned abs. Uriah has the same outfit on, looking as lethal with his muscles very pronounced in his getup. They both stare ahead, looking like the fighters that Districf 2 is renowned for and the crowd goes wild for them.

"How are we supposed to beat them? They've every advantage." Reeva muttered from beside me. District 5 are like 6, they barely win. I didn't even realise she was there.

"There's only one way we beat districts like that, with a whole lot of luck." Lindell remarks as District 3 come into view. He's right as always.

District 3 is a disappointment, the Capitol laughing at their costumes. The two tributes are both wearing metallic jumpsuits that seem to be sputtering lights. It looks like lights that are about to die out but have that tiny bit of life left. It perfectly describes their situation though, maybe that was the plan all along. Pexey is waving and smiling and trying to get sponsors but Edwin seems to be uncomfortable and he looks lost. The mentors for Three sigh, it's not looking good for them.

District 4 is the complete opposite. The Capitol scream and shout for Four, and it's not hard to see why. Proteus is dressed in small speedo. He has a net dragged across him to show he's a fisherman and a trident in hand. But I look at what Kiki is wearing and realise he's a merman. Kiki is obviously the mermaid. She has a seashell bikini top on and a bright aqua tail. They match and are holding hands, uniting their districts. Kiki and Proteus smile and wave and they're the favourites because the road is full of roses lying in their wake.

"Please be okay. Please." Reeva prays as we wait for District 5 to come out. I'm praying too because Reeva and Five are all kind people. Why should they always have to be the laughing stocks?

"I don't believe it." Is all that comes out of Reeva's mouth as she sees Celiesea and Emery. The crowd's applause is loud and they seem to like the costumes too.

They have two of the best costumes I've ever seen. Celiesea is sporting a white jumpsuit with her hair gelled back. Her lips are also white along with her boots. She stands still, keeping her eyes on the chariot ahead. Emery has the same costume on, a white jumpsuit with jelled back hair. He stands like her, just staring ahead. Their actual chariot is white and slightly glowing, being pulled by silver horses. It was so simple but looked shocking. It is District 5 in a nutshell, like they were inside a power plant factory. They look ethereal.

"You have nothing to worry about Reeva. They look spectacular." I say, still mesmerised by them. Their stylist should be awarded. I start to get worried for my district, District 6. We need good costumes, we haven't got much else.

They come out and I breath a sigh of relief. They look okay. Axel and Magdalena are train conductors. Maggie looks adorable in her outfit, very realistic to an actual train conductor's outfit. Axel's upper body is only covered in the jacket, it seems he was conveniently left without a shirt. Maggie doesn't have a weapon in her hand but Axel was given a sword. We get a good applause but it's nothing like Four.

"Savvy, they look great. At least they aren't tyres like last year." Lindell says and I have to agree. Last year it was horrific.

"Are you kidding me? Raine and Spruce are strong and those stupid stylists put them in that. They look ridiculous!" Lindell shouts as District 7 come out.

I'm guessing that Raine and Spruce are supposed to be the bark of trees because that's all I can relate them too. They have identical, brown tube dresses on, that are textured and could be said that it's bark. They look uncomfortable and I don't get it, where are the leaves? Spruce is angry and Raine looks pissed. Who wouldn't be when wearing brown tubes? The tube covering them goes from the floor to above both of their heads. They are spaces cut out for the faces.

"Lind, you still have the interviews and their training scores." I comfort Lindell but he's angry at the stylists. I can only imagine what he's going to say to them tonight.

District 8 don't make the best impression. They're dressed in the same patchwork costumes like they have been for decades. Nikolai smiles as they're given some applause and Weave looks adorable. Her eyes seem to scream happiness. Roses are thrown and Nikolai catches one, winking in the direction that it was thrown from. Maybe they have a chance, he knows what he's doing.

Lacey looks disinterested but Jute is cheering on his tributes, like a proud father. He always makes connections with them and every year, he's heartbroken. At least he cares, unlike Lacey. I bet she doesn't even know their names.

Miall and Lawette gets the biggest applause since Five. They're popular here in the Capitol because it's rare that twins are picked for the Games. Lawette is dressed in a long gold dress out of painted wheat, her brother in a suit in silver. It's typical but what happens next astounds me. The wheat physically blows away and reveals the two of them to be dressed in gold armour. Lawette's right hand is connected to Miall's left and they both carry scythes. They look like Guardians of the Grain.

"Now that's a costume." Lindell remarks, his eyes glued to them like mine. District 9 have the best costumes in my mind, and it looks like the Capitol agrees.

District 10, surprisingly, aren't cowboys this year. Annabelle, with newly dyed platnium blonde hair, is wearing a peach dress with darks red embroidery at the body. It has a slit down the right leg and it held up but two thin straps. I think it's an abstract twist on a piece of meat, which is very clever. Isandro has a toga of the same design on, looking as good as his partner. The two of them smile and wave and the Capitol are impressed with the outfits.

District 11 are leaves, I think. They're dressed up in green jumpsuits that just hang from their bodies. Willow and Oberon have leaf crowns on in a beautiful gold colour. Maybe to represent the possible Victors that they could be? Anyway, it's not exciting and both tributes look nervous.

Finally, District 12 end the Parade. They're fully dusted in black so I can only assume they are meant to be coal. It's a boring choice since coal has been overused. Neither of them look particularly happy either, with Coal having a dull look on his face.

After President Snow's monotone-spoken speech, the final fireworks signal that the Parade is over as the tributes are sent back in. Lindell goes to calm down Raine and Spruce while I have to congratulate Axel and Maggie. They've had one hell of a week and tomorrow's going to be the ultimate test.

Training.

* * *

**Appearances are the first thing you judge someone on. How important are they in the Games?**

**Would you allow your stylists put anything on you if you were in the Games? **


	24. The First Day Of Training

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but the next chapter will be up in a week or so, as I'm away. I'll have more questions and a poll up. The District with the best chariot costumes, as voted by you, was District 5! **

**If you see someone you want your tribute to ally with, PM me and I'll try to make it happen. **

**Well, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Taru Angel POV**

"Come on Taru! You're going to be late!" Fida screams as she bangs on the door. I roll my eyes and tie the lace on my shoe. She's probably the most impatient person I've ever met.

Belle is scribbling away in her stupid journal when I enter the room. She never does anything else, like thinking up of strategies with us or work on her angle for the interviews. Instead, her concentration goes to writing every little detail into that damn book.

"Morning Tar. Eat some fruit on your way down. You'll go early because District 2 are always early and you need to make some ground with them." Radiance both greets and says goodbye to me, as I'm pushed into the elevator. Belle is silent going down, but she doesn't speak to me that often.

District 1 had a great gym and I loved it, but the training gym astounds me. It's as vast as the oceans that I've seen District 4 house. Stainless steel covers every inch of the place and it's weapons galore. From just my first glance, I can identify an array of knives, axes, swords and spears. There's training courses for speed and combat too. This is what I've dreamed of having.

"You like it?" A voice asks. I look up and see the District 2 Female. Alexandra, if I remember correctly. She's beautifully striking, with blood red-streaked hair that I can't take my eyes off.

"It's certainly better then District 1's. Taru Angel." I say as we shake hands.

"Alexandra Blevins, District 2. Nice to meet you Taru. You'll be joining Uriah and I in the Careers, I assume?" She chuckles as I follow her to the circle of tributes that has gathered. It's tense, but the Careers are the only people who seem to be relaxed and ready for a day of training. But then again, we've grown up with it, we'd be lost without it.

"Of course, Alexandra. It would be my pleasure." I confirm and she smiles. The Careers are looking like we'll be lethal this year.

But there's an underlying sense of fear that's spread throughout the circle. There's someone here that could be my potential killer. The Careers are feared because we act like we're invincible, made of steel. We aren't. A spear through the heart would still hurt as much, still take as much life out of me.

The truth is, we all fear.

**Axel Reinbach POV**

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." Atala says as she stares at every child gathered around her. What an uplifting speech.

The minute the whistle blows, everyone disperses. The Careers all run to the weapons, handling them with looks of bloodlust. In a matter of a few days, my blood could be splattered on them.

Maggie has already found herself in the company of the District 8 girl, Weave. They look adorable together learning how to camoflague correctly, but so out of place. They shouldn't be here but a cruel twist of fate has brought them together.

I go to the Gauntlet, the running and agility course that this place has to offer. I'm not the fastest or very agile, but I line up anyway. It's something that can save my life in the arena.

"How did I get myself into this?" A boy comments from in front of me, shaking his head slightly.

"I was thinking that same thing. Last week I was working on the mechanics of an automobile, now I'm learning how not to be killed. Axel Reinbach, Six." I answer him, saying my district after me. It's stupid that we're separated by district and your district means a lot in this competition. I come from a district that hasn't a Victor in years so naturally I'm marked below someone from District 1 or 2.

"Isandro Siler, Ten. Do you want to go to the archery? It's free." He greets and I accept, happly that I've got a possible ally. They're as important as food in the arena. I'd love to ally with little Maggie, but I couldn't watch her die.

Isandro turns out to be quite interesting, if a bit recluse. Neither of us are anything special at archery but it's a chance to see what the Careers are doing up close, which is much needed information. The males are lethal, all having expertise in a different weapon but as deadly. It seems District 4 hasn't teamed up with the Careers yet, neither has the District 1 Female. Interesting.

"We mightn't have a chance at winning, since neither of our districts have ever done anything special but two are better then one. So Axel, do you want to be allies?" Isandro hesitantly asks as he steers his eyes away from watching Uriah kill another dummy.

"I'd love to be your ally Isandro. Maybe one of us will actually make it out of arena."

But that's a very big maybe.

**Kiki London POV**

"They're coming over to us. Act natural, I'll talk." Proteus whispers as we see the newly formed Career pack start moving towards us. They laugh at outer districts as they pass them, earning respect with every step.

It seems like District 2 are the leaders. Of course they would be, they both have Victors in their families.

"District 4, I'm Uriah. This is Alexandra and Taru, District 2 and 4 respectively. We've seen what you can do and it's impressive. Do you want to join our alliance? With the two of you, the other districts won't stand a chance." The Lèpou says with as much power as he could master. He seems to want be in control, have the final say in everything.

We were always going to join the Careers. We're both strong and fit, with skills learned and mastered over years of training. My fencing is something that only I have, it makes me an expert on a subject no one else has experience in. I'm irreplaceable.

"I'm Proteus and this is Kiki. We'll join but we aren't your servants, everything's equal in this alliance." Proteus curtly replies as he shakes hand with Uriah. I can feel everyone's eyes on us as the partnership is confirmed.

Once the bell rings for lunch to start, we sit at the middle table and it's all fun and laughter. Alexandra finds a seat next to me and since we are the only females in this alliance, we need to stick together.

The rest of the tributes look so nervous and agitated. The District 6 and 10 boy were sitting together, then were joined by the male from Eleven. It seems to be going smoothly for them now, as they talk quietly to each other. District 5 sit with District 9, laughing and having fun. The female tributes from Six and Eight sit together while the female from Eleven sits with District 3. Everyone's jumbled up but I return back to my conversation, leaving the unfinished jigsaw puzzle of tributes to finish itself.

"We need more tributes. Six would have been fine but since Taru's partner is a dud, we need someone else. Any ideas?" Proteus asks, as we all look around, assessing the remaining tributes.

Who will join?

**Willow Seen POV **

Pexey Flash and Edwin Alabastor are actually competitors. They're interesting and very informative, but that's nothing new to their district. Edwin has plans to be in a different alliance but Pexey and I are confirmed allies. And I couldn't be happier.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Pexey exclaims as the instructor tests me on plants and berries. It's not hard to be have a lot of knowledge on plants and berries when they surrounded me growing up.

"I grew up around them. I'm sure that's how you all the technology stuff you were showing me." I say to Pexey. She told me that even though she hated District 3, she could rewire a computer in ten minutes.

Raine and Spruce pass us to go to the Gauntlet. I feel so bad for them, having to fight in a competition that only one can survive. It's doesn't take that long to realise that they're hopelessly in love. If I don't win or Pexey or Oberon, I hope the win. They deserve it. I don't understand Spruce's logic for volunteering though. Why make the two of them dying a chance when Raine was the only one reaped?

"No, that's not edible. If you act that, you'd be paralysed in seconds." I say as I guide Pexey's hand to the right box. She laughs it off and goes back to concentrating and learning the appearances of the edible ones.

Edwin seems to have found allies. Axel, Isandro, Oberon and him are laughing at the swords section. I'm happy that Oberon found allies, I didn't want him to go in on his own. He might be twelve but he's scrappy and determined, a competitor in my mind.

"Do you think we have a chance? Against the Careers and people like Axel and Isandro? Could we beat them?" I ask Pexey and she stops what she's doing and looks at me. These questions have been mulling around in my head since I was reaped.

"Of course we have a chance. No one goes into this without that slight possibility that they might actually win. We work well together, why can't we win?" She says in a reassuring tone.

I have to believe her.

* * *

**What would you focus on in training?**

**Would you show off all your skills in training?**

**Is it fair to be judged on your district's past experience with the Games?**


	25. The Middle Of Training

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, sorry it took me so long. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed that last chapter. This is the second day of training. I'll have more questions up at the bottom and vote in my poll if you haven't already. I'm not the happiest with this but I wanted to upload something.  
**

**So as you may have noticed, I changed my pename and the title of the story, but don't worry, it's still the same piece of writing. **

* * *

**Uriah Lèpou POV**

"Look over there. They've as many members as ours. We've competition." Proteus mutters as he nods his head in the direction of the Gauntlet. There's anger in his voice, like he hadn't planned the outer districts putting up a fight.

Proteus has proved himself ten times over. The boy never stops working to make himself better and he isn't stuck up or annoying, he's a boy that I would've been friends with back in Two. Pity I'll have to kill him at some point. This Games is not meant for friendships, only one can win and I plan to make myself Victor.

It's true. They're competition because not only have they as many members, they aren't bloodbaths. The boy from Ten has that sense of mystery to him that we can't ignore. They're going to give us a challenge, we just have to be ready for it. Well, they'll be dead if I can get my hands on them.

I hear a whipping sound and quickly turn my head. Alexandra has decided to show the other tributes that she's deadly. I smile as she flings axes with so much power that you can't look away. It's mesmerising. The tributes can't ignore this and neither can the Gamemakers. Perfect.

Maybe the Careers are that big of a pack this year. Maybe we don't have any outer districts help and are missing the female from One. But we've got skill and tactics that would shock the others. I happen to think we are deadlier this year.

"Where's your partner Taru? Do you think she'll join?" Proteus asks as he watches Alexandra obliterate dummies. It's casual, but a question we were all thinking.

"I don't know and don't care. She's not worth anything to us, she hasn't made any indications that she eve wants to join. I think we should leave it as us five. We don't need anymore, why go to the extra effort?" Taru answers as he plays around with a sword in his hand. He's got a particularity good skill set with weapons.

He's right, again. We've got strength, speed and charm. They were the three things that Stassi told me that I needed to have to win these Games. Each of us has a particular strength and weakness but someone can always make up for someone else's weakness.

So we walk the floors of the gym with pride. We are the Careers, the tidal wave in the sea. We are the feared, the ones that have trained and give their lives for this Game. We aren't losers, we are winners.

But I'll be Victor.

**Raine Linz POV**

"Do you want to go to the axes? We have to show what our district is an expert in," Spruce smiles as he guides me over to the unoccupied station. It's the first weapons training we've done so far, but we have trained in areas as important.

"You can go first, Spruce, since you're the one that wanted to go." I answer back as he smiles back at me and grabs an axe. In District 7, you can't grow up fully without handling an axe. It's like a district-wide tradition.

Spruce picks it up and starts throwing them at the targets. He's good at it, naturally, and I can see the District 4 Female eyeing him up out of the corner of my eye. I quickly cut our time short at that station as I don't want anyone to see all of our strengths. It's better to be a mystery.

We end up at the fire-building station and I take the time to look around, as lighting a fire out of wood is something I've already conquered. My gaze falls on the camoflague station, where Weave from Eight is delicately painting a flower on Magdalena's hand. I would trade so much to be that age again, to not have the worries that I have now residing on my shoulders. But to be that age and in the Hunger Games is a curse from the devil himself.

There's lot you can learn from one simple glance. In the Careers pack for instance, you can tell by Uriah and Proteus' movements and body language that they both want to be in control. Kiki is the observer in the group, Alexandra is the one that's actually in charge.

Celiesea is one girl that I can't read. She's busy wrestling a trainer to the ground and making a very good attempt at the task in hand. Her expression is always unreadable and reserved. It agitates me that I can't reveal her.

The twins intrigue me. Lawette, the quieter one, seems on guard and she's acting like someone with a trick up her sleeve, but yet, she has no strength in combat or weaponry. Miall is obviously ruled by his passions. They're mismatched but seem like they work together well.

Spruce and I aren't perfect matches but it makes us stronger. I can tell what he's thinking and vice versa. I know him so well that I'll think something he'll say a minute later. We have got a bond stronger then steel. It's an advantage, some people have to build up a relationship in a short amount of time but we have already got one.

Try and beat that.

**Lawette Javees POV**

"-The curve of the human body makes knife throwing that much harder to get a crucial hit. Slicing would be a better method if you wanted to target their jugular vein, but stabbing always works. Pick a knife that's not too heavy for you." The trainer says as he finishes the ten minute speech.

Miall and I start throwing knives and they hit the target, at least. The places that were hit were arms and legs, nothing serious but lethal and still, it would definitely stop someone from hunting you down. An injury can be as detrimental as a cold-hearted kill. People can leave you to die, but not directly see the light leave your eyes.

I hear a cough from behind me and turn around to see the female tribute from Five, Celiesea I believe her name was. She's been proving herself quietly around the gym for the past two days and I couldn't help notice her.

"Hello, we're Miall and Laweete, Nine." Miall introduces, his knife long forgotten on the floor. I guess this weapon isn't his area of talent. I hope it's the sword, it's the only weapon we haven't tried.

"I'm Celiesea, Five. I was wondering if I could be in your company for the Games?" She asks politely. I go to say no to her like the District 12 boy, but something makes me question myself.

She's different. The way she holds herself is guarded but as we walk with her and she shows us what she can do discreetly, my worried glance turns into a smile. She's what we need. I originally thought it was going to be just Miall and I, but a third person will work. I just hope we don't have to bring her district partner along with us, as if we do, he's going to slow down everything. But he might perish in the bloodbath, so everything's an 'if'. That's the way it works.

"We'll take you up on that offer Celiesea. Welcome to the winning alliance." Miall says as the two of them run to the Gauntlet. I walk, it gives me time to see other tributes performing their talents.

It's hard to believe that in a week or two, a quarter or more of us will most likely be dead. We'll cease to exist, never again will we walk this earth. It doesn't feel like I'm preparing to kill other children. I'm not nervous, anxious or scared. But I haven't felt anything in days.

Maybe this numbness just comes with being a tribute.

**Coal Bauer POV**

The most humiliating thing, turns out not be my reaping reaction. It's the mandatory activities. Today's is the rope course and I can already tell that it's not going to end well. Asthma and strenuous activities aren't a happy couple.

The Careers sail through it, completing it in under two minutes. They laugh as the girl from Four gets two minutes and one second as her final time. The rest of just heave a collective sigh. They're really not lacking in anything this year.

Willow Seen from Eleven turns out to be swift and flies across the ropes, managing to get the best score for the Non-Careers. She's nimble and I could tell she wasn't trying that hard.

It's Axel's actions that make him noticed again. Magdalena can't even reach the bars so Axel puts her atop his shoulders and helps her complete the exercise. Atala even has a smile on her usually serious face. The Gamemakers watch with interest but the Careers with hatred. He's just made himself an enemy.

My turn arrives and I grab the ropes and hoist myself up. I quickly feel my breath wasting away. I swing from rope to rope as quickly as I can, stopping in the middle.

"Dusty can't even complete the course! That's hilarious, twelve year olds can do it!" Alexandra calls as she points at me and they laugh, their sides doubled over. Great, I'm now more of a laughing stock.

_Be noticed, it's the only thing you can do to earn respect. _The sentence that Haymitch told me lingers in my head. So I start swinging my rope, gathering power with every swing. I fling myself into the air and push my legs out to land on the finish step.

"Coal Bauer, with a time of fifty-six seconds. Congratulations, you're top of the list." Atala catalogues my time. The Careers look at me, shocked but envious. The others look at me like I'm crazy. It got me noticed.

I quickly step into the elevator when training is signalled to end. It's about to close when a figure runs in. Isandro Siler, District Ten. He's in the alliance with Axel and the twelve year old and a few others. We stand there in silence as the elevator goes up through the floors.

"I'll make this snappy. Allies?" Isandro says as the doors open to the District 10. I'm disappointed as I expected to see cows mulling around. But we don't live in a mine so I guess the apartments don't embrace the district. I don't hesitate in looking him straight in the eyes.

"Allies." I answer as the doors close. The last image is his smiling face.

Maybe these Games are shaping up to give me a chance.

* * *

**Would you ever think about backstabbing the Careers?**

**Which weapon would you pick, an axe or a sword? Why?**

**Is a brother-sister relationship stronger then lovers? **


	26. The Final Training

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and if you read it, thanks too. I'll have more questions and a new poll up so check that out after you've read this chapter. Here's the last day of training. There's two Private Sessions shown but the next chapter will be the scores. I didn't include all of them because it would be too tedious. **

* * *

**Pexey Flash POV**

"You'll have four hours and then the Private Sessions will start. Do not waste these precious hours, it's your last chance to learn something that could possibly save your life. Good luck," Atala voices as we are given our last hours to train. I can't believe that I've wasted two days. We have today left and then it's done. No more training. It's going to be the real thing the next time I pick up a weapon.

"I can't believe we're here. It's frightening that in less then a week, it's going to be you and me against the other twenty-two kids killing to survive." Willow confesses, as we make our way to the snares. We've covered most stations but we left out swords and camoflague because frankly, there's important stuff to be done other then paint each other.

The Capitol so far has been everything I thought it would be. The fashion is astoundingly beautiful, the people are so nice and the food is mouth-wateringly good. It's not drab and grey like District Three, no one cares about your IQ here. It's my dream home.

"Yeah, it's daunting. But Willow, I think between me and you, we've got a chance. A slight chance." I reassure her and she giggles like she does every two minutes. It's something that brightens up any thoughts I have about the Games, her laugh.

I look up as I hear tributes burst into laughter. Oberon seems to be the cause of it, the rest of his alliance in stitches for whatever he said. Willow's looking down at her snare, concentrating very hard on it.

"He'll be fine, Willow. Oberon has all those boys to look after him. He's got better chance then we do." I say as Willow looks up at me, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"I know but I was the one that looked out for him and then he found an alliance and I found a different one. We talk up at the apartment and he's like my little ray of sunshine. And now I've to fight against him. I could possibly be the one to end his little life." She states, her eyes trained on Oberon. Willow's got more attached to him then I thought. It's bad, she's not going to be able to fight him or his friends.

"Edwin Alabastor is a good boy and he entertains me, but I'll kill him if it gets me or you to get to live another day." I whisper to her as her face still conveys her mixed emotions.

"There's no place for feelings in the Hunger Games."

**Nikolai Montello POV**

I have to say, my alliance is shaping up to be one of the best. We're dysfunctional and by all means shouldn't work well together, but the bond of trying not to die brings a bond that can't be brought by anything else. We've got more members then any other alliance and we have skill too. We don't have a leader. Axel looks like one but he isn't, none of us are.

"So what are you going to do in front of the glorious Gamemakers?" Oberon smiles. For a twelve year old, that boy has jokes and comments that are unexpected but hilarious.

"I'll probably get a knife and cut some bodies up." Axel replies, his concentration focused on watching Coal run the Gauntlet. Coal's lung's slow him down and he trips but he's part of our alliance and we don't abadon our alliance.

I stop listening to what Oberon is going to do in his Private Session as someone else takes my attention. The girl from District One, Bella or Belle, something like that. I haven't seen her around or else I haven't noticed her. She's quiet and seems to blend into her surroundings, taking the attention away from her.

Right now, she's studying the plants and berries, taking notes in some journal. That's a damn good idea. She's got everything she needs to know in it and it can be used as her token. Why didn't I think if that? I'll be watching out for her in the arena.

"Niko, come on. It's lunch." Edwin says as he walks out to the cafeteria. Edwin and I have grown close throughout training. Edwin's a good, clever boy. Not the strongest or a boy that speaks simple English, but he has tactics and all the survival information we need memorised.

We sit down and the nerves start building in my stomach. This demonstration will affect how many sponsors I get. I need as many I can get so if I don't deliver, it's my fault. It's all up to me, and I have no idea what in going to do in there.

"Good luck Niko. I hope you do well." Weave says as she visits my table. She presses her little lips to my cheek, gives me a hug and then leaves with Magdalena, who just did that to Axel, Oberon, Edwin and Coal.

How are we supposed to kill them?

**Annabelle Goredon POV **

"Annabelle Goredon, District 10 Female." A lady voices over the cafeteria and I stand up. It seems that this year they put the male first so I was left on my own for a few minutes. I hope Isandro did well, he's my partner after all.

I straighten my top and leave the cafeteria, the stares of other tributes burning into my back. I don't have an alliance, but I don't need the extra pressure of getting someone else through the Games. I'm in this to win it for myself, by myself.

This is my moment. I am going to prove that I'm a threat and I want to shock the Gamemakers. District 10 will not be a bloodbath district this year. We'll be remembered.

The disadvantage of being an outer district is that the Gamemakers usually turn off around District 7 or 8. We are the ones that get no attention, which usually leads to bad scores. Not this year.

I walk in and walk swiftly to the throwing knives. The Gamemakers don't know that I used to kill turkey's with throwing knives. It pays to be a butcher. I grab eight knives and place them into between my fingers. In the corner of my eye I can see the Gamemakers sit up. I've got their attention. I brace myself and then launch the knives will all my power.

It works. The knives sink into the dummy in a row. I spend no time celebrating my accomplishment. I quickly grab a cleaver and throw it at a line of three dummies, decapitating all three.

I don't thank the Gamemakers. I give them one look and then walk out, leaving them without words. When I get outside, the smile on my face is wider then ever before. I didn't do that for pleasure, that was to impress the Gamemakers and the Careers. And everyone else. Annabelle Goredon will not be taken lightly. I'm competition.

"How did yours go? My was okay." Isandro asks when I reach the apartment. I sit down beside and smile.

"It was alright, I guess."

**Myliana Rohr POV **

I'm alone in the cafeteria. Coal is gone and there's no one left. I sit there, my thoughts making my stomach churn.

"You shouldn't be nervous. The one thing that makes you stand out is confidence. No Victor ever cowered in fear." A voice says and I turn to see Atala. Her smile is gentle and face soft, she's not the harsh head trainer that I've grown to know in the last two days.

"This decides my sponsors, my help in the Games. I can't not be nervous." I answer and she sits beside me. She stares into my eyes and for some reason, I can't look away.

"District 11 was my home before my family got invited to live in the Capitol. I know what it's like to fear the Reapings, fear the Games. I'm a district person, just like you and I will always call Eleven my home. The one difference I've noticed between District 1 and 2 and outer district people over my years as head trainer is that you' try anything and everything to win. Districts Nine to Twelve have more to lose, so they don't take as many precautions. You don't need to have expert skills. Do what you can do and it doesn't matter what rules your breaking, you're fighting for your life. The outer districts are always more of a surprise. Shock them Myliana. Good luck," Atala says as she breaks eye contact and leaves the cafeteria, taking all my respect with her.

I walk in with confidence and I stare defiantly up at the Gamemakers but when I turn to the gym, it disappears.

I continue to the knives and grab one in my shaking hand. If I get this on target, it mightn't be that bad of a score. I throw the knife and it hits the bottom of the stomach, but at least I hit it. I grab another one and throw it, this time it hits the arm. The Gamemakers chuckle at my expense and that's when the determination completely dies.

"How was it?" Atala appears again. Maybe she's not the heartless trainer I had taken her for. She actually cares about us.

"I'll be lucky to get a one." I dejectedly say, tears threatening to spill over. It's my fault for my score, I did this to myself.

"Then you'll just have to show them in the arena. Myliana, what someone can do in a gym, a controlled environment, does not mean they can replicate that in an arena. You still have a chance. Don't write yourself off so soon." Atala says, speaking more words of encouragement.

I just hope I don't get a one. Any things better then a one.

* * *

**Would you go in an alliance or on your own?**

**If you had to pick one station that you could be an expert in, what would it be?**

**What would you show the Gamemakers? **


End file.
